And Behold A Pale Horse
by williewildcat
Summary: In the 21st Century, Henry continues his mission to train vampire hunters. His current protege and friend is recruited by the Vampire Trinity to stem the tide of rising attacks and learn who or what is behind them only to discover the past didn't stay dead. Can they and their allies stop the bloodshed before it's too late? Or will the country fall under? Henry/OC
1. Hurt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC(s)…..though I wished I owned the rest…..*sighs*

**I know I keep posting new ones and not get the other ones going but the Muse just had to get his way on this one...I just finished reading ALVH and there will be movie and book elements. This will be Henry/OC and right now the pair are close friends as I am uncertain if I want those two to go beyond it but that could change. This takes places in modern times so it may be AU-ish. I am also trying to write longer chapters so updates may be longer but I want the chapters to have more depth.**

_I hurt myself today…._

_ To see if I still feel…._

_ I focus on the pain….._

_ The only thing that's real….._

_ The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting….._

_ Tried to kill it all away…_

_ But I remember everything….._

_ What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_ Everyone I know goes away in the end…_

_ And you can have it all! My empire of dirty_

_ I will let you down…..I will make you hurt….._

Summer time in Washington D.C. was turning out to be more like Southeast Asia during the monsoon season. Just beyond the heavy wooden slab that groaned and creaked when the patrons passed between its narrow passage; the front dark with the cruel pounding of Nature's watery fury. The bar was quiet and dark, just the way she liked it. Large crowds made her grow uneasy as from her experience large crowds masked trouble. The few people who occupied random barstools or the narrow tables kept to themselves, wishing to be left alone to their thoughts or lack thereof. The jukebox pushed against the space between the bathroom doors belted out the sounds of The Man in Black, Johnny Cash.

_I wear this crown of thorns upon my Liar's Chair….._

_ Full of broken thoughts…..I cannot repair….._

_ Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear…_

_ You are someone else, I am still right here…._

The solitary shot glass sat empty on the glossy surface, patiently waiting for the company of liquid gold. It would be the 7th or maybe the 8th time it was staring at the bartender for more. Her eyes flickered in the dim lighting overhead as a lone finger jabbed downward at the empty glass in a request and not demand. The woman behind the bar seemed to have read her mind as the bottle of Jack materialized and poured the next offering. The crown of raven strands swished against her skin as she nodded a curt thanks and slipped another 20 for the lady's troubles.

"Keep the change," she muttered into the air.

Her hair was soaked and plastered against random places on her neck and face from the rain but she didn't seem to care. Her clothing was drenched which chilled her body directly to the bone; a biological reaction to temperature fluxes. She blocked the sickening cold despite the sensation of fleshy pebbles surfacing in response. A few droplets of water landed softly on the bar but then again did it matter?

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_ Everyone I know, goes away in the end…._

_ And you can have it all, my empire of dirt….._

The song continued as she peered down into the bottom watching it vanish in a rush of smooth gold.

"I'll be ready for another soon," she spoke with a volume to which only she and the bartender could hear. She lifted the shot and paused for a moment, studying the subtle ripples across the surface before knocking it back with the grace of a rocker. The scent of alcohol stung with a short blast of heat across her nose before splashing across the deadening buds across her tongue as she readied to down the next round. Her silent of solitude was ruined by the annoying vibration against her wrist and bar. She ignored the buzzing of her phone, swatting at it like a fly. She didn't want to hear it; not now anyways.

She knew he was close by, even now. She could feel him watching her down her sorrows in the faux comfort of Jim and Jack. He was part of the reason why she resided upon that barstool at the end of the bar, hoping and praying the whiskey would erase her ache. But it was a foolish wish to make. Consciousness was a bitch. It chained her mind and soul against her body, refusing to let this charade continue. Her body continued to grow heavier with every other partake of glowing caramel or gold yet she detected a presence approaching from behind. A silent snort and pathetic shake of her head greeted the man as he eased into the seat alongside her.

"A woman only drinks like that when she wishes to forget or kill a man. Which is it?"

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt….._

"Both," she motioned for the next before spinning around and coming face to face with him. Henry Sturges, centuries old vampire and Alexandra Koch's mentor. He didn't look a day beyond 35 but then again there was no need to keep count of the years when you were a vampire. His facial features were strong despite the hints of boyish charm residing within. His hair was short, common with the times, with some spiked up which Alex generally associated with douchebag rich boys who were never told the word no growing up. Today his attire of choice was dark denim that fit too well on his lower body with black shirt that seemed to be as snug though Alex held her tongue. His normal attire included another layer as his kind were prone to sun sensitivity but with the deluge right outside he could loosen up a little as she liked to call it.

The soft cerulean hardened to icy slits that would chill a man's soul as they fixed on the vampire. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off looking for my replacement? Did the Trinity put you up to this?"

Henry was disappointed in her. It was a shame she regarded her abilities with little esteem or faith. Perhaps it was the burden she had been forced to bear for so long and the loss of Nathaniel that had culminated into the wilted shadow before him.

"No, I am not looking for your replacement as you are so convinced of and no the Trinity have no wish to see such occur. I'm here to bring you back Alexandra. It's time to come home."

The bartender appeared with the next round. She gave a questioning glance to which Henry responded with a short shake of his head. Alex plucked the glass with thumb and index finger without averting her attention away from Henry. His face was open while eyes were sympathetic. But Alex could see the emerging hints of dismay. That was all she needed to see.

"Lemme think about that one for a moment," Alex swallowed the shot down, savoring the fiery rivers that rushed through her veins once again. She licked her lips, retrieving the stray droplet before it fell in waste. Her skin had a shade of pink that was the result of the alcohol teeming through her veins. "No."

"Then I am not leaving until you decide otherwise." Henry was resolved to bring her back.

"Then you're gonna be sitting there for a long time Henry because I won't be going back." Alex was equally strong willed, challenging her undead mentor.

Henry remained silent as Alex abruptly glanced down at her hands, blinking then swearing the blood was still fresh on her skin. She swore it was there, drying into a caked layer of iron and crimson, serving as a painful reminder of what transpired in that dark alley. Henry watched with concern as she flipped her hands back and forth as though she was staring at something that his eyes were not privilege to. Panic bubbled in her chest and throat as images of a dying man burned her vision. Her ears pricked up at the gurgled wet sounds of his dying breath. The blood was spilling across his throat and chest, racing beneath and around his head like an unholy crown.

_Nathaniel!_

Her scream looped in her mind forcing Alex to close her eyes and curl her hands into a set of tight fists. Her heart raced slamming with all the anger, rage, sorrow, and hurt that now fueled her existence.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry about…."

"Don't," she whispered with caution in her tone. "Nothing you say can help."

"You are not the only one who has lost someone Alexandra!" Henry's stinging words made her lift her head up, greeting the centuries old vampire with bleary eyes. "I lost everything!"

"I know that!" Her fist slammed on the bar startling several patrons from their drunken stupors long enough to see what brought them out before slipping back into their artificial comas. The hazy stares lingered on the pair at the bar for several moments. A few assumed it was a lover's quarrel.

Alex looked around feeling her shoulders tense out of instinct before settling back down.

"You are heading on a downward spiral Alexandra."

"Let me," she huffed.

_If I could start again, a million miles away…I would keep myself….._

"No."

"Why do you continue to do this to me?" Alex buried her face within her waiting hands. Her will had been receding since Nathaniel's death and the whiskey was only delaying the inevitable; or so she thought. "Why is it the Trinity are so insistent on keeping me around?"

"Because you're a fighter. I have seen it in your eyes, the way you wield the sword, the passion that explodes from your body with each jump, kick, and swipe. The way you tend to your weapons with such tenderness…."

"You are giving me way too much credit. Besides, you sound like one of those romance novelists you know that?"

"This isn't a time for humor Alexandra. You have to come home….now."

"And I don't want to."

"You are needed by the Trinity."

At the mention of the Trinity needing her, Alex's mouth expelled the last dose of Jack across the bar in a fine mist of liquor and saliva.

"What" _*cough* _"Did" _*cough* _"You" _*cough*_ "Just"_ *cough*_ "Say?"

"Water please," Henry motioned at the beet red face concealed beneath the splay of mocha. He placed a hand softly against her back; carefully though as her hostile reception had put him on guard. Henry had never witnessed his friend at such a low point. Clearly Nathaniel's death had sliced a deeper wound than originally thought.

The bartender slid the icy cold pint glass into the waiting hand. Henry quickly nodded a short thanks then turned to Alex who was quiet but shaky. She was breathing with quick shallow breaths as her hands curled around the edge of the bar turning her knuckles white as snow.

"Alexandra drink this," he wrapped her hands around the chilled glass. Alex didn't argue and took several sips gingerly before taking two large gulps. Her lungs expanded the instant the glass and lips parted ways, thankful for the fresh infusion of oxygen that flooded the starved organs. She blinked a few times feeling her eyes readjust to the familiar dim lighting.

"Thanks," she croaked. Her throat felt raw from the hard racking hacking but it would subside. Henry was running a hand up and down her back in a comforting soothing gesture. To his pleasant surprise, Alex didn't reject him and finished off the glass.

"Now will you please give up this ridiculous protest and come home?"

"What do they want?"

Defeated on part of the alcohol's influence, Alex looked to her mentor and acquiesced.

"We cannot discuss it here." He clutched a hand around her bicep and slapped a ten dollar bill on the bar. "Come with me. But first, you need to be out of those dreary clothes and sober."

"Please," Alex rolled her eyes and slurred her words. "It's because of The Three Stooges Nate's dead."

"Blame them all you wish Alexandra but you very well know the truth."

"They let him die."

"Alexandra," Henry grew serious in his tone as his patience was wearing thin. "The time for laying blame has past. You are coming with me right now."

"Fine," she slid off the barstool and started for the door with Henry's hand tightening around her arm.

Outside the rain continued pounding the city streets and rooftops as the pair emerged. Henry retrieved an umbrella from his jacket and forced it open before allowing Alex to step out from underneath the awning. His arm wrapped across her waist allowing her smaller frame to lean against him for support as they took to the sidewalk. Alex stayed silent but felt her biceps and triceps twinge as the cold broke in. Her teeth clattered in Henry's sharp hearing though her lips were sealed tight. He knew she was trying to be strong, to show she was tough but she was only trying to deceive herself. She felt his arm draw her closer against him and nestled her head higher on his shoulder. The close connection remedied some of the chill in her bones as they ascended a slight incline, a marker that reminded them they were halfway to the brownstone.

_ I would find a way…._

They walked in silence while cars splashed through the deepening swirls of murky water along the curbs. Pedestrians who didn't have cover scurried for it while those who were prepared strolled leisurely with a few savoring the drenching atmosphere. Alex admitted to herself the rain was purifying, expelling the filth and grime that human doused the city in. She would splash in puddles as a child but that was then and now she was a woman; a woman who had been sought out and trained to hunt vampires. Innocence had been tarnished with the song of her blade, splattered in the blood of the undead.

She recalled better brighter times but all those distant memories did was hash the wounds back open. Keeping disciplined and maintaining her energy in the war against the vampires staved off those now painful eras. Alex had grown accustomed to being alone with the exception of Henry of course. Their initial friendship had gotten off to a rather rocky start before the human had gradually overcome her instinct and allowed trust in and since then had put her life in his hands on more than one occasion.

By the time they reached the bottom of the steps the rain had lightened up though it remained steady against the concrete. Alex was breaking loose from the whiskey's spell, finding she could walk up the medium sized flight, with the assistance of the railing of course. Henry had the door open and ushered the hunter inside. The entry way was dark, lit up with the random strike of lightning. Thunder rippled overhead shaking the walls of the building. The entire dwelling darker than outside as the curtains were drawn tight, keeping the sunlight from intruding.

"I'll be in the shower," Alex announced and trudged up the stairs. Henry was in the kitchen preparing a strong brewed pot of coffee. He worried about Alex as this had been a new low for her. His eyes had been witness to every injury and breakdown since the day they crossed paths but today, today had rattled the vampire. He expected her to mourn and grieve as humans did but never had he seen her in such a sad state. Her lips had barely touched the taint of alcohol but today would've proved any person wrong. Henry had counted 10 shots of whiskey before getting her out of there. Had any vampire seen her in such a vulnerable position…..

He shook his head of the thought, refusing to think that. Alex was a fighter, a warrior; but she was also a human who was fallible and concealed strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

Alex drew the curtain back and crossed onto the thick soft rug. The air was thick with white drifts of steam as she crossed towards the mirror. She ran her palm across the foggy mirror finding her doppelganger staring back through through the clouded glass. By now the whiskey had ran its course and sobriety was settling in. Her head was thick and heavy but it was temporary. The sinking feeling of remorse was now climbing through her, making her feel like a total ass for her earlier display at the bar. Alex noted that she needed to apologize to Henry for her behavior as he had shown her patience and support in these years of their friendship. Well, he had been firm a few times but it was warranted on each instance.

She returned her attention to the woman staring back in the mirror. The identical ring of ice underlined with indigo crescents told the story of a troubled weary soul. It wasn't a new tale but one that played out in every hunter. Killing vampires did that to her. A few of her associates and friends had fallen to her blade, killing her inside each time but then how could she have lived with herself knowing innocents were being murdered? Her remedy was a regiment of training but Nate's death couldn't be remedied with physical activity. Instead Alex had surrendered to sorrow and drowned them in the promise of liquid gold euphoria.

"I can't do this," she dropped her head and shook it for a minute. "He wouldn't want to see me like this."

Alex took a deep breath and lifted her head back up giving the mirror woman a final hard glare. Something surfaced as her eyes narrowed in defiance as she started to feel the control returning.

"Not this time," she snarled then darted out the door to her room.

* * *

Henry was seated at the modest table when he looked up to see Alex hovering in the doorway. Gone were the soaked layers of denim and cotton and drowned rat appearance. Her hands were deep in the back pockets of her jeans as her eyes brushed back and forth, focused on the floor and not on him as she mindlessly chewed on her bottom lip. Her posture was slouched indicating she was embarrassed. He said nothing and fetched a cup of coffee before approaching the hunter.

"Alexandra," Alex flinched like a child who was about to receive reprimand for a misdeed.

"Your coffee is waiting," Henry stood and waited until she forced her head up showing the vampire penitence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to act like that."

"Alexandra," Henry took her by the forearm leading her to the table. "I understand you are grieving and it is natural for humans and yes sometimes vampires to display the emotion."

"I shouldn't have gone nose down like that. I don't know what happened. I regret even setting foot in that bar."

The sudden pressure of a gentle hand upon her shoulder made her look up to see Henry smiling with a mix of empathy and sorrow.

"It is human nature to run from pain, to desire a means to forget tragedy."

"Well Jack and Jim were not the answer. Nate would've been disgraced."

"No," Henry carefully countered. "He would've understood."

"Ah Henry, my voice of reason and optimism," Alex took a sip of coffee finding the dark Colombian roast at a suitable threshold of taste compared to the stinging bite of whiskey. She didn't dump any crap like milk or sugar in it as she believed coffee was best when the flavor was unaltered or masked with such junk.

"And I will continue to remain such until….." His voice dropped off causing Alex to look up. This time it was her turn to assume the role of reason.

"Henry," she set the mug down and collected his hands in hers. The vampire's skin was cool with a slight roughness to it but Alex had grown accustomed to the feel. "I may get angry at you from time to time and I may say things I don't mean but I would NEVER send you away. If anything it should be me you run from."

"Alex," Henry squeezed her hands in reassurance. "I have gotten to know you rather well over these years and I know you are a good person. Over the near 400 years I have been wandering and training hunters, you are one of the few extraordinary. I have come to see you as a close, no dear friend."

Alex smiled at the vampire's confession, feeling the chasms of hurt close up some. The pain of losing Nate would always be there but with Henry as her rock the pain wouldn't so unbearable.

"Now drink up and we'll go meet the Trinity."

"Usual place I take it?" Alex mumbled with the mug tight to her lips.

"Of course Alex," Henry responded and slid a plate of toast before her. He always had been good to her.


	2. Unholy Trinity

_ And I heard, as it were thunder, and I looked and behold it was Death saying 'Come and see'….._

_ And behold a pale horse and his name that sat on it was Death….._

_ And Hell followed with him…_

The sun was dipping over the Western sky as the Avenger rolled up to the parking garage. The rains had moved on cooling the Tidewater night air. Behind them the glaring outline of Washington D.C. lit up the rearview mirror. They were in Maryland, one of the many suburbs that melted together into overlapping lanes of concreted dotted with overpriced cookie cutter style houses and gaudy strip malls. The larger stars twinkled overhead, creating the outline of Orion the warrior. It was one one of the rare times anyone in the metro could step outside without feeling as though someone slapped them with a wet towel. The camera was perched above, glaring down with its ever watchful eye as the window rolled down and a slender finger extended out. Alex punched in the key code then waited for the gate to roll its metal door up and allow her in. It creaked as though it was protesting her command. She swore the damned thing was deliberately slow just to irritate her.

"Any minute now," she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel with impatience. "You know sometimes I think they do things like this to get a rise out of me."

"Alex," Henry cast a look at her.

"What I'm just saying," she shrugged off his stern expression. "I mean I did hear one of them say they never had this much trouble with a hunter before. I don't think I'm that bad."

Henry suppressed a small laugh as the last several inches of door vanished up into the wall.

Alex had to admit the Trinity did have a nice base of operations. The building was an older structure dated back to the 1700s, when buildings were constructed to last, with some modifications implemented over the years. At least they took advantage of modern technology and used phones and computers instead of staying stuck in the 18th century. Henry had embraced the scientific and cultural innovations but still couldn't understand the concept of reality television. Why would a bunch of people want to live on an island and deceive one another for money? Alex had been less than kind her opinion calling it scripted crap or waste of good television space.

She slid her car into the usual spot killing the engine as they headed for the door leading to the entryway. Henry knew she wasn't a fan of the Trinity but Alex was wise enough not to cross them either. He looked up noticing the first of many cameras that provided an additional set of eyes for security. They were a shakeup of human allies and vampires but even the former didn't pass up an opportunity to simplify their tasks. Alex still found it amusing as some vampires remained in awe of the modern era though she could understand as some were centuries old when electricity consisted of opening the windows if they wanted light.

Ahead the front guard was standing at attention. Alex knew he was a vampire but harmless around her. From what she understood he was at least 200 years old and served under Jackson in the War of 1812 in the Battle of New Orleans. He was also one of Henry's associates. The chiseled tan chin pointed down parallel to the upper torso. The jet black hair was close cropped in military fashion but then again once military always military. A faint road of light pink was paved below his left eye, an old scar from battles long gone. The cutting eyes of blue were the only part that moved as they tracked the hunter and vampire upon their approach.

"Hi Matt," Alex gave a short wave earning an equal smile in return. Henry acknowledged the figure with a nod of greeting and respect. Matthew or Matt to Alex had bristled at the nickname the first time the met but after time it grew on the vampire and the hunter was the only one permitted to use that name. Henry held the door open for the hunter though she groaned at his chivalry. Growing up, Alex preferred to do things for herself as she had seen the way the privileged rather spoiled girls would expect their boyfriends to open their doors, pull out their chairs, and pay for everything. Alex had vowed she would never devolve into an uppity bitch.

* * *

The elevator was modest with black railing around the interior with steel sides all around it. The lighting was neither bright nor dim but midway as some of the vampires were still sensitive to light. To Alex it was no different than being in her room back at the brownstone. The button marked P was pushed and light up in dim orange lettering followed by the silent closing of the doors. Alex leaned against one side and rested the back of her head on the cold slab of metal. Her guilt was residual, remaining beneath the surface waiting for one instant to resurface but Alex refused to bow down and forced the emotions back. There would be another time and place to weep.

The soft jolt beneath their feet announced the pair had arrived at their destination. Alex exited first with Henry tight beside her. The Trinity resided on the top floor, a way to watch the world as it had been joked. But Alex and Henry knew it wasn't a joke. Though Adam and his sister had been destroyed during the Civil War it didn't mean there weren't others salivating at the opportunity to fill the vacuum created by their deaths and fulfill the dream of dominating the human race. Alex found herself beginning to wonder if Henry heard from him at all. The last time eyes had been laid on the hunter Abraham Lincoln was during Dr. Martin Luther King's speech on the Mall in 1963. Henry didn't mention Abe's fate but he was still out there, somewhere in the world. If contact had been made it wasn't made known to her. But Alex respected her friend's private affairs and left the matter alone.

The double doors were ajar but Alex wasn't concerned. After all they were expecting the pair. The Trinity had been Lincoln's bodyguards and after the attempted assassination at Ford's Theater had parted, searching out the next threat or hunter.

Alex gripped the antique handle and tugged the heavy oak door towards her being greeted with the soft glow of several lamps inside. Taking a deep breath she crossed the threshold spying the vampires reclining in the plush couch and chair closest to the fireplace. The room was shrouded with heavy curtains to block out the sun while the walls were lined with paintings and frescos from long dead artists, famous and unknown. Alex recognized Munch's The Scream hanging over the fireplace. It wasn't a copy.

"Ah, enter Alexandra," the vampire on the left motioned for her with a quick wave of his hand. Thomas was the most reserve of the three, only speaking when necessary and spending the remaining time observing; ever the eternal wallflower. His clothing of choice was dark jeans, boots, and a rich olive t-shirt. His eyes were intense, taking in his entire environment down to the last detail. Keeping with the hairstyles of the 21st century his auburn hair was cut short but not like Matt's hair. Alex went rigid but remained calm on the surface in the presence of the older vampires. She knew they wouldn't harm her but being the only human present did warrant some innate apprehensions and fears.

"Have a seat," Markus gestured at the seat across from them. Markus was the leader of the trio. A tall impressive specimen, Markus wore his hair blonde hair short with a few spikes which reflected the current trends. On this night he wore black slacks with a white button up shirt that had top two buttons open revealing the rippled ridges of his chest and matching midnight jacket. His appearance reminded Alex of James Bond. The pale cerulean rings were open, inviting Alex into their domain. His body was relaxed into the suede cushions.

Alex perched at the edge of the chair with hands folded neatly in her lap. She knew they could read her body language and deduce she was anxious in their presence.

"Relax," the third one, James spoke up in a smooth tone. "You are in the presence of friends."

James was the strong arm of the Trinity. It was his idea to run through Baltimore with Lincoln's train in the daring deception. From what Henry had told her, Alex knew he had fought in the Crusades which had hardened him into the warrior he was now. Even his clothing choices reflected his long bloody existence: Cargo pants colored in khaki with long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were clad in gloves, similar to what Indiana Jones would choose. She couldn't fathom the horrors that had fallen at his feet or the blood of his comrades that was shed across his flesh. It was the eyes. The embedded gems of sepia were sharp like the swords his hands had wielded in the Holy Lands. It was James that Alex feared the most.

"Alexandra," Markus started off. "I am sorry to hear about Nathaniel."

"Thank you," her eyes dropped to the carpet as the feelings of depression and blame welled in her chest and throat. His voice was empathetic.

"We know you are angry with us and place blame at our doorstep," he continued. Alex should've known better. The Trinity have spies everywhere. One of them must've tracked her to the bar. She cast a sideways glance to Henry who shook his head. Why did she even entertain that notion? It wasn't him!

_Relax Alex…Henry wouldn't snitch to the Trinity like that._

"It was not Henry who informed us," Thomas spoke up as though he had read her thoughts. "We are concerned about your state of mind after what happened."

"I'll be just fine thank you," the hunter responded through gritted teeth. Henry leaned over grabbing her hand in his.

"It has been a dark time," James spoke up.

"Understatement," Alex snorted bitterly. The Trinity said nothing.

"Alexandra," Markus sat up in his seat. His fingers linked together and hung between his knees. "We have all lost someone close to us in this war. You are not the only one to feel the blade of agony. But more are about feel the same fate."

"What are you talking about?" Alex shot her head up with eyes wide open and alert.

"The killings have started again."

Markus rose to fetch a folder resting on the bureau. He extended his hand with folder staring the hunter down. Alex plucked the file from his hand watching as he returned his position on the couch. James was simply staring while Thomas eyed the manila folder. Whatever was inside it was creating unease with the Trinity. Alex flipped the top over to discover articles clipped from papers in Detroit and Windsor, Canada.

**Violent weekend in Wayne County**

** Authorities baffled over spike in sudden deaths**

** Body found along the Detroit River**

"You gotta be kidding me," she didn't have to ask what she was staring at. "How do know it's vampires and not some random gang going ballistic? This is Detroit we're talking about."

"Keep going," Markus tapped at the edge. Alex passed the clippings over to Henry who read through them. As Alex's eyes rested on the next article, she raised an eyebrow.

**Detroit pawn shops experience shortages of silver jewelry and other silver items **

"Oh," she glanced at Markus then to Henry. Still she continued catching the next headline:

**Pawn shop owner found dead in store**

"That gentleman was an ally of ours," Henry caught the name.

"He was also the only one in town that had silver. He refused to surrender any of it. The other bowed in and relinquished it all."

"So why Detroit and Windsor?"

"We don't know," James grumbled. "That's why you are going to find out. You're the best hope we have Alexandra."

"I get that," she snipped.

Henry knew she was growing tired but lives were at stake. He remained silent wishing not to incite the Trinity. There was a reason they were in the positions they held.

Alex picked up the next one and felt her blood turning cold.

**Epidemic of Typhoid fever baffles health authorities**

_Health officials are stumped as to new strain of Typhoid fever has swept across the Detroit- Wayne Count Metro. With the first cases having been reported three weeks prior at the Detroit Medical Center. Officials stated the patients' families reported symptoms of a fever that started low then increased followed by delusions and severe cramping before convulsions set in and the patient slips into a coma and dies. Doctors have been unable to find a cure or treatment at this time. _

_ Authorities are cautioning citizens to remain calm and not to panic. If anyone displays the symptoms stated above seek medical attention immediately._

"Why feed fool's blood? It doesn't make sense."

"The victims were either family or close friends of humans in prominent positions who refuse to sway to the vampires. They are sending a message to the rest."

"Aren't they taking a risk?"

"The ones behind this are not stupid," Markus shook his head. "There are humans covering for them. Ever since the vampires emerged there have been humans willing to be their servants in the hopes of power and prestige."

"I'm well aware of that. Remember the mayor of Athens, Georgia? He was a piece of work."

Henry tightened his lips as he fought to stave off a laugh. He had been with her when the mayor had turned certifiable. The man had been convinced he would get to run the country if he allowed vampires to take over the town.

"We are well aware of that," Markus lightly chuckled.

"Well now is a guest of the Central State Hospital in Milledgeville, Georgia."

"Alex if we may," Henry pointed at the list that resided at the bottom of the pile. "This is the list of the victims. The media did not get this which will help us."

"Man they aren't screwing around! Look at this list! It's like reading an A list of who's who!"

"Which is why you are to go to Detroit and Windsor and stop the ones responsible for these deaths," James pointed a slender calloused finger at the human. "There have been several more deaths reported within the last two weeks but the vampires are being smart. They're preying on the outcasts, destitute, homeless and hopeless of society."

"Until one of them screws up and orders off the menu from Komi instead of McDonald's."

Alex laughed at her own joke but the Trinity were not amused.

"Sorry," she rubbed her neck feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Your flight leaves in four hours," Thomas spoke up. "In the envelope before you are your boarding passes, itinerary, and of course money. Your accommodations have been reserved at the Marriott Detroit at the Renaissance Center."

"Gotta love modern technology," she smiled at Henry who shared in on the tiny jab. "One click of the mouse and you can have a Russian woman on your doorstep the next day."

Once again the stares of doom caused Alex to sigh.

"No sense of humor," she gathered the documents and envelope in her bag and turned to leave.

"Alexandra," Markus called out using her full name. Alex froze and winced before turning around. "You must understand the importance of this task."

"I do," she crossed her arms. "But you must also understand that I can't just forget what happened either. A few hours ago I was two steps from being full blown drunk because I had to bury Nate. You weren't there, in the rain, as the 21 gun salute was going off and his fellow Marines folding the flag that draped his final resting place. You say you all have lost someone in this war, well this is my time to mourn my loss. Respect that much please."

Henry knew Alex was right in her accusations as he was present for the burial that day. His presence had been concealed in in the crowd with the relentless deluge further shielding his identity.

"If you excuse me I need to pack and get ready."

"Gentlemen," Henry bowed slightly before going to catch up with the hunter.

"Alex," Henry latched onto her forearm causing her to stop.

"Before you say anything I didn't say a single word that wasn't true and they know it. They need to realize that a part of me died that night and that part won't be revived. It's not something I can just get over in a day."

"You don't need to tell me that," Henry was sympathetic in his words and collapsed his hands atop her shoulders pulling her into a tight hug. Alex instantly wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You stood your ground back there. Sometimes the Trinity needs to be reminded even hunters have their limits and that they too experienced their own emotional turbulences."

"Thanks for being there," Alex pulled back as the elevator doors slipped open.

* * *

Alex was little more upbeat on the drive to Dulles International Airport. The traffic was light making it easier to find a spot in the economy lot. Alex liked to travel light so all her belongings were packed military style in one bag. She carried her blade sheathed and secure in its case as it would have to go as checked luggage. Luckily the TSA allowed martial arts weapons as checked luggage so she didn't have to worry about it getting lost or stolen. If anyone asked she would reply she was a student of a local black belt training class and her sword was equipment for the class and tournaments.

They waited under the fluorescent lighting of the terminal for the shuttle to pick them up. Alex looked down at the boarding passes.

_Delta 1504 Atlanta_

_ Delta 4857 Detroit_

"Fun," she sighed as the diesel engine rumbled in the distance. "I suppose I shouldn't gripe. I can read these articles and make notes."

"Atlanta, once a haven for vampires but now a bustling metropolis," Henry said with a smile. "General Sherman was a staunch ally of ours."

"Really now?"

"Oh very much Alex," he grinned. "When he had declared total warfare he was directing towards the vampires and their human allies. In reality he hated to see the humans that had no part in the war suffer as they had."

"I always thought of him as a bit on edge."

"He was that too but when the promotion that was meant for you go to a vampire and hated rival, it will do that do a man's psyche."

Alex just laughed as they boarded the empty shuttle. It was a deep soulful laugh, one that had been missing from her persona. For Henry it was as though he was listening to Beethoven's finest symphony being played as if it was the maestro himself conducting it.

**Thank you to those who reviewed but are guests...They make my day! And to Katara Melody Cullen for your review! **

**I wanted to mention that Komi is a high end restaurant in DC, Detroit Medical Center is a real hospital, and the flights listed on the boarding passes are actual flights. And Central State Hospital in Georgia is a real mental hospital. **


	3. Watch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Though I wished I did own the others…..

**I am so sorry for the delay! A lot has been happening right now causing the Muse to go off the rails once again…..Forgiveness please?**

_By the third century, however, the intoxication of eternity has worn rather thing. Every imaginable desire has been fulfilled. That thrill of taking a life experienced again and again and again. And though we have all the comforts of the world, we find no comfort in them….._

_ Henry Sturges_

Alex watched as the tight locked case traveled on the conveyor belt then did its disappearing act through the flaps and towards the underbelly of the waiting plane. She done this enough times to conduct this ritual with her eyes shut and hands restrained behind her back but it was still unnerving to witness the only weapon that stood between her and them. While they had their allies the vampires wielded influence over an impressive cut of humans, whispering seductive words of immortality or perhaps unimaginable wealth and success in exchange for their services and beyond. Even now as they stood in the terminal of Delta Airlines at Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport, Alex knew they were around; watching hers and Henry's every move.

"Behind me, the couple in the back row by the windows."

Henry caught Alex's eyes shift but her head remained forward. If it was one thing she learned, it was never to alert the enemy of your intentions. Henry casually strolled over to the kiosk that sold newspapers, magazines and tacky souvenirs of the Atlanta skyline encased in a plastic dome with water and tiny cheap flakes of gold and silver. His hand glided down the neat rows of printed black and white, pausing to grab the edition of the USA Today. It was drier and comfortable compared to the cutting humidity that pressed up against the windows and doors a short distance away. Lightning streaked in the distance as low roll of summer thunder drummed through the air.

"One fifty," the college aged blonde smiled wide exposing identical rows of bleached pearl. Her hair was dyed as the roots of chocolate were poking through the scalp while layer of concealer and foundation leveled off at the base of her neck. Henry smiled back causing the girl to straighten up and bat her eyes.

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes as a pang of envy stabbed her chest.

_Bitch please! I can spot that bleach job from a mile away! _

Henry sensed the disapproving glare coming from the human. He wasn't exactly at ease around this overly sexed girl either. The vein pulsated beneath her neck but Henry shut it out. That was the advantage of being over 400 years old: Self control was second nature to him. In his first century as a vampire, Henry had ripped throats apart like a lion ripping apart its prey. The ecstasy had been immeasurable, depriving his mind body and soul of the suffering at the hands of Crowley that hot night in 1587. But as decades morphed into centuries the glamour had worn off, the reality of his undead existence finally taking hold. It had been the equivalent to a drunk hitting rock bottom only to have to fight their way out of the pit of excess and towards the light of sobriety. The journey had been long, grueling, and above all lonely. Feelings of isolation had plagued him through the years, sending him into spouts of depression. Lovers lived and died while he remained unchanged by the hand of time. To watch the ones he loved age and become embraced by the cold grip of Death had been heartbreaking.

"Thank you," he kindly accepted the two quarters then made his way back towards the terminal.

"Did you see them?" Alex mouth with her back turned to the couple.

"Yes," Henry ruffled the paper masking his voice. "A woman with a baseball hat and a man wearing a dark blue shirt. Their eyes give them away."

Alex nodded and handed the TSA her boarding pass and id over anxious to get to going. She didn't know what the vampires nestled together were waiting for but the hunter knew not to underestimate the enemy.

_To know thy enemy…_

She recalled the passage from The Art of War, a book she had read so much that the spine had lost its rigid structure from the steady bending and flexing. It rested in the computer bag draped on her shoulder, ever the faithful reader.

"Thank you," the agent gave Alex a knowing smile. He was a part of her network of spies and allies, able to monitor the activity of vampires and allies behind the shield of the TSA.

"Have a good evening," she nodded and headed for the fun part of the flight: The x-ray and body scan.

* * *

"Don't think I didn't know what Gidget was trying back there."

Henry arched an eyebrow as Alex stretched out in the thin vinyl padding.

"Don't think I didn't see that rather distasteful scowl on your face Alexandra."

"I was hoping you would. Besides, she probably doesn't taste good; too much booze and strange male."

"You are simply terrible."

"Yep that's me," Alex grinned. She had no shame when it came to these issues. It was no secret women found Henry attractive wherever they traveled. Most offered lusty stares and hard glances as he walked by but there were those who crossed the line.

The incident in Silver Springs rushed to the forefront of her mind.

_Alex was taking in the unusually warm October night by strolling along the colonial cobblestone streets. Of course Henry accompanied her as a rare moment of serenity. Some of the bars were beginning to swell with the tide of patrons that sought relief after a hard day of labor. It was a Friday which created a safety net for recovery the following day. It was warm enough to shed the jacket let her arms flow through the unseasonably comfortable night. _

_ "I'm surprised there are no vampires out tonight."_

_ Henry couldn't pick up on any of his brethren. But then the evening was still in its infancy and the nights were growing longer. Scantily clad women congregated on the balconies and decks, laughing and frolicking with youthful vigor and ignorance. It was pristine feeding akin to ringing the dinner bell. _

_ "They're around…..Probably waiting until the drunks stagger home."_

_ "Well the older ones are bit more disciplined in their methods but the younger ones…."_

_ Alex was abruptly cut off as she was shoved to the side. Luckily the wooden gate behind her broke her fall as the taller blonde forced herself between the hunter and vampire. Her wrists bent back absorbing the shock of the assault. Angry rushed to the surface as she caught sight of the harlot. Her lean legs were masked behind jeans that appeared one size too small. Her cleavage was bulging from the deep hemline of the lace trimmed sangria top. Henry attempted to circumvent her but the woman refused to let her prey slip away. A hand curled around his right shoulder, gently pushing into the black t-shirt._

_ "Hi," she seductively purred. _

_ "Evening," Henry was polite but held no interest in the woman. Alex pushed off the splintered planks as the woman closed the space between her and Henry. _

_ "Why don't you and I get outta here? Leave the little girl behind."_

_ "No thank you," Henry politely responded. His demeanor had remained constant through the centuries though Alex had to wonder how he could remain so level while she was so enraged. "I have a prior engagement."_

_ "Yeah so beat it," Alex pried the fake fingernails off the back of her friend's shoulder then snapped her wrist back. The blonde screamed as the pressure went deeper into the tendons of her narrow wrist. "My friend said no. No means no bitch!"_

_ Alex harshly dropped the limb watching as the woman rose and straightened up on her designer heels. Henry watched as the hunter curled her hands into a set of tight balls anticipating her opponent's next strike. The blonde swung her arm making contact with the side of Alex's face. The sharp smack bounced through the air causing some bar goers to stop and stare. Some giggled and snickered as Alex was perceived as outmatched. Through the darkness Henry spied the splotch beginning to materialize. The fingerprints of the drunken assailant were definitive and slender against the light colored canvas. It was burning and hot to the touch but Alex had shaken it off with indifference. The hunter had been through more serious injuries and this was on par with a scratch. _

_ "Alex," he started towards her but Alex shot up a hand. _

_ "No," she shook her head. "Let me take care of this."_

_ The hunter tasted a ribbon of blood as her teeth had cut the inside of her cheek. By now more patrons had received word of the impending catfight and trickled out to catch a glimpse of this rare treat. Men had started catcalling and cheering them on. Alex took a deep breath as she knew a fight was looming on the horizon. _

_ "I'm gonna kick your ass….."_

_ Alex sidestepped and pivoted around grabbing the closest arm as her attacked rushed towards her. With a sharp short kick the knees were buckled bringing the drunk female to the concrete. The howls and whistling only increased as Alex fisted a thick tuft of flaxen strands at the scalp. _

_ "Your roots are showing," the hunter taunted and twisted one full circle. Her boot rested across her calf, ready to implement a shot of pain or as Alex preferred to call it compliance or attention. _

_ "Now," she snarled in the blonde's ear, "Get up and get the Hell out of my sight!"_

_ Alex shoved her to the sidewalk listening to the dull quiet thud of the woman's hands and body collide with the sidewalk and walked over the defeated woman. Henry pinched the bridge of his nose as Alex triumphantly marched in front of the bars and spectators. She felt like a Gladiator having achieved victory in the Coliseum. _

_ "Alexandra," Henry began to reprimand the hunter. "Was that really necessary?"_

_ "Yep," she wasn't burdened with remorse for her actions. "The bitch didn't listen."_

_ Henry stopped and obstructed her path. Alex knew the look growing in the timeless depths: He was dismayed to state it kindly. Her groan of irritation fell upon deaf ears. _

_ "I'm not sorry for what I did so save the look for someone else. She wasn't going to listen to you. It's the 21__st__ Century Henry! Women are more aggressive and forward which requires an equal and opposite response."_

_ She turned and faced the unruly mob of slovenly yuppies and metrosexuals who had remained unabated in their whistles and hollers. Henry wrinkled his nose at the thick carpet of whiskey, beer, cheap vodka and wine that layered through the air along with ribbons of sweat, deodorant, and body odor that culminated above them. It was one thing he had to become accustomed to the most: Stomaching the stench of humanity._

_ "Party's over!" _

_ The cheers morphed into jeers and curses as Alex showed her back to the mob and resumed her evening stroll, blending into the shadows with her undead companion. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, Delta Airlines flight 4857 to Detroit is now boarding. Passengers with special needs and small children please proceed to the front."

Alex peered down at her pass noting they were in Section 2. Hopefully the Trinity had reserved a window seat for one of them as a quick retreat was always something weighing on both their minds. Apparently the trio had her safety at the forefront of their undead brains. But then again they were very attentive to her in subtle but noticeable actions. Like the time she was stuck out in the mountains as her car had suffered a flat and lo and behold a tow truck mysteriously arrived within minutes of tread and rubber shredding and flapping alongside the shoulder. Or the time that she had returned to the brownstone to find the pendant that now rested around her neck. Her fingers subconsciously played with the polished stone of royal purple embedded in the sterling bed that swung on a pure silver chain.

"We will now begin boarding passengers who are seated in sections 3 and 4."

Henry sat back watching the people being corralled like chattel through the single counter. The vision sprung forth the dark sins of the past, of humans being marched with chains around their throats while hungry eyes of the elite sized the offerings as they eagerly awaited to partake in the orgy of money and souls. God how could humans do that to one another and justify their injustices on basis of creed and color? Reasons that were as shallow as the Tidewater.

"Henry," Alex gently shook his shoulder bringing him back to the present. "Henry we're boarding now."

The distressed look made her frown in concern. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"No, I am fine," he gave patted her hand and offered a smile of assurance. The vampire should've known it wouldn't appease the hunter. She knew him better than that.

"Right," she wasn't taking his words at face value. Alex recognized the thousand yard stare haunting his eyes: Henry had slipped back into the recesses of the past.

"_Look what happened was in the P-A-S-T Henry! I don't hold it against you."_

_ Henry had given a sympathetic but sad smile at his friend's bold declaration. That was one of the qualities he admired about her. Alex knew any vampire of age had their trials and tribulations the first century or two and Henry had been no exception._

_ "You are too kind Alexandra"_

_ "No," her lips pressed tightly together in frustration. The rich rings of ice darkened in anger as she got within inches of the vampire's face. "It's the truth. I'm not going to send you away if that's what you're afraid of."_

"Oh no," she flung her carry on into the center of his chest, causing Henry to wince deeply. "No you are not going down Elm Street again."

"Thank you," he exhaled through a pained expression.

"Not a problem," she plastered a wide grin on her mouth then slung the bag across her chest.

To the other passengers the pair had the appearance of a couple traveling. Perhaps he was nervous about flying and she was reassuring him it wasn't that bad.

But to the pair in the back of the terminal, the deception didn't get past them.

"They're boarding," the man duly noted.

The woman kept silent as her hand retrieved the iPhone from her jacket pocket and casually scrolled down the list of contacts in her phonebook. Humans were quite the creative and innovative species. In her youth the one means of communication had been to go into the next town which could be miles away. But now with the command of a finger she could reach out to others as far away as the Old Country within seconds. Isolation had gone extinct.

Her companion watched with an amused chuckle as her eyes were awash in awe. The iPhone had been a new concept to her but she had been a quick learner and student in the way of modern communications.

_Sturges and the hunter boarded the plane to Detroit_

She pressed Send and continued to observe the funneling of humans. Oh how it was akin to the old days. The villages would offer their undesirables to keep their own necks and kin safe; dumping them in the woods or at an abandoned mill or cabin. Those had been the days their kind commanded respect!

But then the hunters had appeared.

No one was for certain where these humans came from but their rise to power had heralded the beginning of the end of the vampires' reign.

"So she's his champion?"

"It appears so," he answered. "But I have heard she is one of the best he has trained."

"They will have allies everywhere. The Trinity will make certain of it."

The vibrations in her hand caused for pause as she peered at the waiting message.

_As expected…..The murdered owner was associated with Sturges…._

"Hmm," she snorted with a half smirk. "Henry Sturges to save the day along with his little lap dog."

The iPhone went off this time across her lap. She got a tiny thrill out of the little device going off. He rolled his eyes and silently mused she was easily entertained for being 700 years old.

_Return to safe house and await further instructions…._

"Let's go," she shoved the phone in her pocket and together they strolled off hand in hand towards the exit and into the sticky Georgia night. "I am feeling hungry."

* * *

Alex scanned the tops of the passengers' heads but the two vampires weren't on board. Her mind came to the conclusion they were spies or lookouts for someone else. But it didn't mean there wasn't another vampire or more present on the flight. Her phone went off indicating a message was awaiting her attention.

It was from Thomas.

"Ah, tall dark and quiet speaks," she opened the message.

_Received word that another attack has occurred on Canada side….._

She punched in about the two vampires watching them in the terminal.

_Male and female vampire were present in terminal watching us…_

It wasn't long before she got a response.

_Attention has been drawn to your mission. They know you are coming._

"So much for the element of surprise," she bemoaned and shut off the device. Whatever awaited them in Detroit they better be damned ready for.

"Are you alright?"

"We have been made Henry," Alex tightened the belt across her lap. "It seems we will have a welcoming party in Detroit."

"I am not surprised. Something of this magnitude had to have drawn attention at some point. Who or whatever is behind these attacks has anticipated our departure and arrival."

"Then I say we meet them head on."

Alex felt the cool cover of his hand cross over hers and squeeze it in support. She smiled back, thankful for having the vampire in her life. He would have her back even when she acted like an idiot in a bar on a steamy summer evening in Washington D.C.

**TBC...**


	4. Lash

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone Alex….though I wished I owned the rest…..

**Wow it's been a while since I updated this one! The Muse is such a fickle little thing...**

* * *

_**Cherokee National Forest…**_

_"How much longer do I have to do this?"_

_ Alex felt her fingers screaming as they dug deeper into the shingles of bark in the vain attempt to remain anchored against the towering pine tree. She wasn't quite sure why Henry decided on this little exercise. _

_ "This is to build endurance and stamina Alexandra." Came the response from beneath her position._

_ "Right," she muttered beneath her breath. The gap between the tree and her arm granted the hunter a peek at the vampire standing 10 feet below. There were no supports or harness to prevent her from meeting a hard short end. The only barrier between the human and death was a set of hands and boots dug into the rigid surface. Minutes were taking on the heaviness of hours for Alex as the blood slipped from each tip and the nerves shut down. Right now her cheek was grating along the vertical chunks of brittle wood and needles gaining superficial trails where tiny jagged edges carved lightly into her skin. All she could thing about was not wanting to ring Henry's neck the instant she touched back down. Her eyes were tightly shut blocking out the specks that tumbled along the side. The last thing she wanted or needed was a piece of Nature poking her eye and giving the hunter no way to alleviate the irritation without losing balance. _

_ Henry looked up from his book of Shakespeare works, peering over the rim of his shades. He knew she was stubborn but it kept her alive. _

_ Alex rested her forehead against a sharp jut of bark, turning her attention to her breathing. She closed her eyes and slowly inhaled. Pine and wood mingled in her senses distracting her from the numbness that spread into the tendons. _

_ Henry observed Alex from below, noting the rhythm of her heart and lungs had slowed. A tiny smile cracked his lips as it was clear the hunter was channeling her energy; fighting back the resistance in her body. She had been vertical for 20 minutes now. He could see her fingers were beginning to claw deeper into the wood, probably sending shards into her nail beds. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time she would have to pluck splinters out. Alex understood that miniscule setbacks were part of her trainings. She learned from them, honing her weaknesses. He grimly recalled the instance where Alex had fractured her foot after a session went wrong. It had been a round house kick that was routine, nothing different then times past. But she had pivoted and landed wrong, smashing the top of her foot on a worn crumbled corner of the concrete barrier. A loud sharp snap cracked in his hearing and Henry didn't have to be a physician to realize what just happened. Alex had attempted to disguise her pain and the rising swell in her foot but Henry wasn't easily fooled. That and the deep creases of pain that marked her brow when she attempted to apply weight on the affected foot. He had come close to restraining her until she begrudgingly relented letting him take her to the hospital. _

_ The doctor had discovered all five of the metatarsal bones cracked along with the three cuneiform bones. _

_ "You need at least 5 pins to realign the bones."_

_ "Oh no! There is no way I am going to be unconscious! No!"_

_ Alex argued with the doctor and looked to Henry for assistance. Their eyes met but the vampire's expression conveyed his alliance. _

_ "Alexandra….." It was the tone. The one that told Alex don't even think about fighting this. _

_ "Henry…."_

_ "I will not allow you to hobble around like an invalid for the rest of your life."_

_ "I won't be awake to see what's happening!"_

_ "That's the point of anesthesia. You won't feel the pain."_

_ "Yeah and I'll out of my mind like a drunken sailor when I wake up!"_

_ He gripped her shoulder knowing she was scared out of her mind. Alex would proclaim to anyone she wasn't afraid of anything but Henry knew better. It was the loss of control over her body that she feared more than any vampire or unnatural being. Not knowing what was transpiring as she would be vulnerable and defenseless. She looked up seeing his eye soften slightly. He felt her beginning to tremble under his touch at the prospect of not knowing what would happen._

_ "You will be alright Alexandra."_

_ "You can tell me that until you believe it as truth Henry."_

_ "That's because it is the truth."_

_ Henry had to negotiate and navigate his way through Alex's thought patterns and processes before she huffed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. _

_ "Fine." Her face scrunched up reminding Henry of a pout five year old who was told they couldn't have a cookie. _

**Detroit-Wayne County International…..Present…..**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Detroit-Wayne County International Airport. Please remain seated until the Captain and turned off the seatbelt light."_

Alex stretched as far as the narrow stretch of space allowed her. She sat up and twisted around, feeling the progression of popping and cracking that started in the middle of her spine then traveled down until the final snap was released in the lumbar just before the tailbone. The Boeing 757 continued to taxi towards the gate, the people below driving the luggage trams or directing the pilot towards its final destination. Downtown Detroit was still a distance away, the parade of landing and departing planes preventing any glimpse of the Motor City. But it was an afterthought for the moment.

"So the Kingston Trio arranged the car?" Alex unhooked the lap belt then bent down retrieving her carry on. The parade of passengers was well underway; the aisle cramped with the overdressed woman clutching Coach purse or Gucci bag fiercely against her chest as the sense of self entitlement clung like the overpriced perfume she was marinating in, the weary business traveler arriving hours before presenting a convincing presentation to potential foreign investors, and the soldier arriving home early from Afghanistan to surprise his son at school. Alex watched as the chaotic mob organized into a narrow stream of human and luggage. She shook her head as one yuppie jerked the handle of his overstuffed bag in the bin overhead. Henry picked up a few light groans and curses from the ones behind him.

_Some people….._

Alex sadly thought although she traveled light when being called upon for a hunt. What was the point in bringing crap that would only bog her down? She didn't need 5 pounds of make up or an arsenal of hair products to boost her self esteem and awareness. Vampires didn't exactly base their prey upon how much eye shadow or base was applied. To them blood was blood. It didn't matter if it was a prostitute one night as the following night it could be a drunken frat boy who never heard the word no in his life.

Henry observed the line filing down and around the barrier towards the gate and freedom. The last several passengers shuffled by and he quickly motioned for Alex.

"Bout damn time," she huffed and slung the bag diagonally across her chest. "I really want to get at least 5 hours of sleep before we head out."

Henry was silent but caught the thick bags hanging under her equally fatigued eyes. He estimated she had seen no less than 6 hours within the last two days. Sleep was lacking but it was damaging to her body and mind.

With a sharp hoist the bag landed across her chest and she joined the end of line of exiting passengers.

The hotel was a sight for two pairs of very tired and sore eyes. All Alex could think about was getting naked and underneath the steady streams of heat she swore she could hear running from within. Henry looked over catching the worn haggard set of blue locked on the imposing fortress of glass and steel. To their right was the commanding presence of the Detroit River. Its power was mighty but cadence constant as it had been for centuries. If it could speak, the river would surely betray the secrets of the city.

Alex stifled a yawn but briefly forgot whose presence she was in. The hunter attempted to stretch her legs hitting the upper part of the floorboard with her boots. The marching of vertebrae crackled through the small space. The muscles that were woven with bone pulled and flexed purging the tension that had accumulated during the flight.

"That's better," she swung the door open as the trunk popped up.

Henry stepped aside as Alex barged through the door and dropped her bags as she rushed the bathroom. The door closed leaving a crack along the frame. Alex trusted Henry enough to leave the door ajar without any hesitation or trepidation. The vampire replaced the bags on the bed to the right then rested the case with her blades on the long runner along the wall. The sound of the shower was muffled by the thick slab of oak but his perfect hearing made it sound as if he was standing right there beside her. He wasn't intentionally eavesdropping by any means though the quiet sighs of relaxation were a pleasant sound nonetheless. She had endured enough suffering to last several lifetimes over, Alex deserved the simple pleasures a hot shower held.

He slumped down in the chair and shut his eyes, knowing they would have to remain hyper vigilant. With the warning of the vampires knowing of their arrival, the element of stealth was out of play. He had been in worse situations before but this was a different time with technology giving their enemies an advantage. But they too used the same instruments of the modern era to their will.

"Hey," Alex was suddenly hovering over him. Her body was clad in the thick hotel towel as she leaned back with arms crossed over her chest. "If you want the shower it's yours."

Henry had grown used to her parading around in a towel or less. Alex wasn't shy in the very least where the vampire was concerned. Besides, modesty went out the window after the New Orleans incident.

"What time is it?" She had her hands and face down in the open bag, tossing out the clean pants, shirt, and underwear. Henry stretched and glanced up at the clock.

"12:15," he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the shroud of blue drop around her ankles. Her back was turned showing off the impressive definition of her rear deltoids, back and ass. The thick mane of chocolate plastered to her skin with streams of water racing along the hills and valleys of her body. Henry had found his companion attractive but harboring such romantic notions was just simply out of the question. Everyone he had ever grown close to had left him; even Lincoln had abandoned him. He had discovered it was best to shut the world out; even if it meant going cold towards her.

"Well I guess I'll crash then," Alex was hastily drying her hair. "You know the drill."

"Yes of course."

Alex pulled the thin comforter aside, finding it sufficient enough. It blocked the chill in the room which was emitted from the a/c. She shifted onto her side, finding it easier to fall asleep this way. Alex down and across the room noticing the vampire had not moved.

"You going out for a snack?"

Henry lightly snorted at her inquiry. "I am not sure."

"That's a first," she lifted her head up, concerned over this change in routine. "What's wrong? Detroit give you heartburn or food poisoning?"

"No, we don't get heartburn or food poisoning Alexandra. We have had this discussion before."

"I was trying to get you to laugh," Alex kicked the blanket off and crossed the room. "But I see humor is in short supply. Now what is bothering you?"

"What makes you certain something is wrong with me?" He finally looked up at the human.

"Because you normally go out for a pick me up before we head out. Now something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."

Her hands grappled the arm rests, blocking Henry's way. The sharp edge in her eyes shined in the low light that bathed the room.

"I am not moving until you talk to me," she got in the vampire's face, letting her nose lightly press against his. The human's heart roared like summer thunder in his ears. Henry had centuries of discipline to keep the ancient need in check but sometimes it had pushed the boundaries, threatening to cross that barrier that he had painstakingly created. This was one of those lapses.

"Alexandra….." he drawled her name along his tongue in rising frustration. "Don't…."

"Why do you do this? Why do you shut me out!? Damn it Henry!"

She slapped the hard cushions with her palms out of anger. He always did this! He would keep her at an arm's distance when she got too close!

"You can't run away from it no matter how hard you want to."

Henry narrowed his eyes at the human warning her to stand down.

"No," she shook her head. "I am not backing down. You're my friend."

"Alexandra," his voice darkened to a dangerous octave. "Step down."

"You will have to move me," she challenged him with finality. Before her mind could catch up, Alex felt her body being slammed against the wall. The violence of the attack forced her lungs to expel the air within them. The nails dug into her throat, closing off her airway. Her fingers clawed furiously at Henry's fighting a losing war against the vampire's immortal strength.

"I warned you," he snarled with fangs exposed. Alex coughed hard, feeling her throat turn raw with each forced breath.

"Henry…." Her vision dimmed as consciousness slipped away. "Please…."

As if he was snapped from a trance, Henry shook his head and saw the purple blue tinge in her cheeks. Her eyes were beginning to bulge from their sockets as he noticed the tendons in his wrist and hand protruding out.

"Alex," he opened his hand freeing the human from his hold. "Dear god what have I done?"

Her chest rose and fell as the pained wheezing whistled in her trachea and lungs. The unnatural shade of purple and blue lightened to robust shades of pink and flesh. Henry dropped to his knees, sitting her upright against his body. Alex fought for every intake of air, wincing at the invisible rush as it rubbed against the tender chords.

"Alex," he choked back the tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…..I-I didn't mean to…."

"Go," she groaned. "Go."

"Alexandra….." He pleaded.

"You need to go."

She was sending him away. God he was about to lose the one important person…..

"Please Henry," she sniffled. "Please just go."

"No," he refused to obey. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you; not like this."

"Henry," Alex lightly shoved back. Her face was stained with tears. "You need to cool down. Take a walk and come back at dawn."

She wasn't sending him away.

"I don't care if you're roaming the hotel or if you walk along the river but I need to be alone for a little bit."

She rose on shaky feet, seeking out the small clear red bottle nestled in her carry on. She needed to sleep and after this she would need help. Alex tossed back a tablet and chased it with water. She couldn't look at Henry but knew he was hurting. Fine, let him. He couldn't lose control like that.

As she pulled the sheets back, Alex felt the cool compression of his hand around her bicep. She let herself be drawn back, against the vampire's trembling body. She closed her eyes and allowed him to comfort her, console her in this moment of strife.

"I'm sorry Alex," Henry whispered with deep remorse. "Please….forgive me. Please….don't turn me out."

"I won't," she exhaled with a prolonged breath. "But please just leave me for a while."

Her arms slipped around his waist, showing she didn't hate him but Alex was wounded, wounded in her heart. She needed to regroup. Henry sadly understood this.

"I will return at dawn," he stepped back, letting the warmth that her body provided turn cold.

"Thank you," she offered a pathetic smile and slipped into the covers. Henry sighed and grabbed the door knob, hearing her breathing had returned to normal. He decided to remain the hallway, knowing she was vulnerable despite the secure latch and key lock.

Henry slid down the wall and sat beside the door, honoring Alex's request but staying close.

"I'm sorry Alexandra," he whispered.

_**Atlanta Georgia…**_

The antebellum manor stood proud in the face of the downtown skyline. It had survived Sheridan's March to the Sea, displaying the scorched patches as a symbol of pride. The owner liked how it gave the estate character. It was as if it continued to give the Union the middle finger even now in the 21st century.

The double French doors were wide open, allowing the thick Southern humidity to pour in.

Gone were the days of the slave auctions in the center of town which made her heart sick with grief. Things had been so much simpler in those glorious days of the Empire. But that era had been destroyed, shattered by that damned hunter Lincoln! But thankfully Booth had carried out her orders, sending that bastard to the depths of Hell! But now their plans were being threatened. A new hunter had risen, trained and mentored by that fucking Henry Sturgess!

"Oh," she giggled at her vulgarity which was common for the rest. "Such language….I suppose I should control my tongue better."

Her feet seemed to float along the sturdy boards of pine, barely eliciting a sound as she entered the balcony and cast her stare to the bright metropolitan before her. It was amazing how things had recovered and rebuilt, though the idea of building such tall structures and skyscrapers was nothing more than a masculine concept. Clearly men were attempting to compensate for something or show who had the bigger…..assets.

The subtle breeze picked up off the mountains, tickling her skin with a cool gift. She loved these nights despite the gripes and complaints of the people who resided here. It reminded her of home.

The buzzing of her phone interrupted her thoughts but one glance upon the number and any transgressions were forgiven.

"Yes."

_"Sturgess and the hunter are in Detroit."_

"Of course," she sighed. "The Trinity sent them. I want you to welcome our friends, show them a little hospitality."

_"With pleasure….."_

"Make sure you bring the hunter back here alive."

_"Yes we understand."_

"Good," she hissed through the phone. "Because we can't have Sturgess being a nuisance any more than what he has been."

She ended the connection and slipped the slender device in her back pocket. Vampires…..such a pain in the side.

**So we have a new player to the game...**


	5. Piece

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex….Though she will tell you she owns a certain vampire as her own ;)

**It's been too long since I updated but I was struggling with this one! But to my guests who are following I would love to respond to you!**

* * *

The next day greeted Henry like the rushing warmth of sunlight that began to stream through the magnificent glassware adorning the corridor.

As much as he wanted to jump up and rush back through that room for forgiveness, he remained seated beside the door; his keen hearing waiting and listening for the padded footfalls beyond the ornate door. His hand retrieved the watch he kept in his pocket, flipping it open to see where the hands resided. Surely she would be awake by now for it was a quarter after six. Alex wasn't one to sleep in past 6 but she had consumed that damned sleeping pill. He shouldn't be so upset as it was she who held the right to be angered towards him.

How could he let that happen? He had been so careful and disciplined!

His anger superseded his restraint which had nearly cost him everything. Had he not learned his lesson from the past?

Just then the click of the lock followed by the silent sweeping of the door brought deliverance.

Alex peered down at the sorry state of her friend, seeing how he had not moved from that spot since she forced him to leave. A tiny jab pained her heart.

"You were there all night." Her words were a statement.

"Yes," he bowed his head. They made a good team. And his lapse in control had almost shattered it.

"Come on," she lowered her hand. "I think you've punished yourself enough."

Henry looked up to the sympathetic gaze as he took her hand and stood up. He noticed she was still in the same pants and top from the night before. The vampire caught sight of the comforter and sheets thrashed about the bed. His brow ticked as concern filled him.

"Did you sleep?"

"Depends on what your definition of sleep is," she dropped at the edge of the bed, running a hand over her face. "I kept seeing him when I closed my eyes."

"Nate…."

"Mmm hmm," she pushed off the bed, gathering her clothes along the way before reaching her destination. "Coffee's ready."

Henry wasn't a fan of the bitter brew but he found the caffeine would pick him up for short durations. It had become a powerful ally when fatigue would attempt to settle in. Alex swore up and down by it and the vampire had seen her down the equivalent of a 2 liter in one setting on more than once occasion. But the pot had been left untouched sending a red flag up in his mind. Henry knew she was deeply troubled which caused him to grow with his own concern.

He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the guilt returning. Her eyes blinded his vision; eyes full of fear and anger. It would've been better to have a silver stake puncturing his heart. Sure he had rough patches with many of his hunters but with Alex it was harder to stand. Just the simple act of closing his eyes forced Henry to see the pain written deeply on her face. He wouldn't be able to shut it out like the others.

"You're sulking. You really shouldn't do that."

Alex was suddenly standing there pouring some of the cooling coffee in an overpriced ceramic mug. Her face was unreadable which twisted the blade of guilt deeper in his spine.

"What's done is done," she lifted those sharp jewels of ice. "We have to get moving."

The sharpness in her voice twisted the imaginary stake even deeper in his heart. He couldn't but help to wonder if she was going to forgive him.

* * *

"Speed Pawn," Alex arched an eyebrow and turned to Henry. Her eyes were masked in the dark lenses but he felt the weight of her eyes fall upon him. "Any relation to Joshua Speed?"

"Yes I'm afraid," Henry lowered his head. "He was a trusted ally of ours."

"Now he's a dead ally," she muttered and ducked under the yellow police tape that crisscrossed the double paned glass doors.

"Looks like someone was searching hard and heavy in here."

Henry felt the air being pushed from his lungs; well if he was still breathing that is he would've had that sensation.

The shop was trashed for a better lack of words. Cases were smashed in with such a level of violence that it made Alex step back mentally. Blood caked random spaces of wall and merchandise creating a chilling fan across the room. It was like Jack the Ripper had come in and painted the store in blood with a paintbrush of human hair!

Why did she think that? Too much Poe late at night perhaps.

Henry scanned the display cases and found something stood out: The most valuable items had been left unscathed. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and gold jewelry stretched across the shelves of glass; not one item being disturbed except for the shards of glass that rattled them from their resting places. The silver was missing which both human and vampire expected.

"Silver was probably dumped in the Detroit River," Alex shrugged. "We'd have better luck locating Hoffa's corpse before finding the other."

"Perhaps that was the idea," Henry weakly offered.

"Well I'm heading back to the office. The surveillance tapes were more than likely confiscated or destroyed by the vampires. Maybe there was something missed."

Alex slipped past her undead mentor while sidestepping the strewn items and chalky shapes the police left behind. She didn't see the pained longing gaze shadowing her across the open showcase towards the door that held the sign reading **EMPLOYEES ONLY. **Henry resolved to staying out front, keeping look out for police, curious onlookers or the vampires that were responsible for this. To think they had abandoned Detroit after the slayings would be foolish and arrogant.

The scent of dried blood laced the air which was more like the stench of rotted offal than sweet iron. Henry scrunched his nose at the offensive smell but it was tolerable. The memories of decaying flesh, spoiled viscera, drying fecal matter, combined with the stifling air of the open sewers of 18th century New York surged to the forefront of the vampire's keen mind. Those were wretched times.

Alex stood in the center of the modest but cluttered room with hands firmly on her hips. A deep thoughtful look cut through the surroundings as she started slowly for the swivel chair five feet away. It seemed like a good place to start.

The seat was cold as death's touch.

The hunter ignored the chill absorbing into her skin and carefully placed her hands on the top of the expensive teak wood desk. Her eyes obediently lowered shut as the rush of images flooded her mind.

_"Shit," the auburn haired man spotted the pair from the closed circuit screen in his office. He rushed the door locking the bolt and knob. Thank god he had concealed it. They couldn't get their hands on it. His right hand was on the cell phone with thumb sliding over the number one. _

_ "It's me! They're here!"_

_ "Oh Steed…" A feminine voice cruelly purred on the other side of the door. _

_ "Come out come out wherever you are," her companion drawled in a chilled Southern accent. _

_ "Just hand it over and we'll let you live…."_

_ A sharp cackle cracked the air like a whip._

_ "We will get what we want Steed."_

_ The man took a deep breath as the voice on the other end remained unnaturally calm. _

_ "You know what needs to be done."_

_ "Yeah," he ran a hand over his face as reality washed over. The connection went dead. He retrieved the silver edged blade tucked away in the coat closet and slowly inhaled then exhaled. That was the Steed Family Curse: Protect and Sacrifice. Markus had made that painfully clear. _

_ "Let's roll," he muttered with bated breath. _

Alex felt her body lift up and head roll back before dropping forward with eyes open. They were after something but what?

Her brow ticked in concentration while her mind detached from the body. Where she sat harbored the greatest concentration of power. The victim was here for a prolonged period. It was there she would begin her search.

Henry finished up his investigation, finding everything was disturbed destroyed or worse. How the police didn't suspect something else was amazing. The blood splatter alone was enough to indicate the crime wasn't a routine robbery. But then again the Detroit Police Department had bigger issues to digest and a robbery served with a side of homicide wasn't reaching the top of the list; especially with no suspects or leads to pursue.

Shaking his head he ventured towards the back of the store, wondering if Alex had discovered anything.

The vampire paused in the narrow doorway, observing the hunter. Her posture was stiff and back turned to him. It was a stance Henry was familiar with. Alex refused to be labeled as psychic for the term was cheesy in her opinion so Henry settled on empathic. The Trinity preferred mystic.

"They didn't find what they came for. Whatever it is it's still here. They didn't have time to look. The cops showed up before they could start in here."

Alex rose from the computer chair only to kneel down before a few floor boards adjacent to the desk. Her fingers ghosted along three planks, pausing to let the images fill her mind.

_The dial on the safe spun around then slowed down until the numbers were legible. He carefully replaced the boards until they were tightly in place. If the vampires dared to break in a nasty surprise would await them. _

"You might want to stand behind me," she fished the pocketknife out of her jeans and worked the short side of the closest plank. Henry took heed and used the hunter as a shield. The pieces of wood resisted but Alex wasn't about to lose a fight to wood. Her wrist twisted then cranked before the first splinter cracked and fractured upward. Her hands curled around the frayed ends expelling blood as she lifted her arms and snapped the wood into several splintered fragments. Henry didn't see the blood rushing to her face and neck in her feat of might. It wasn't until the breath of relief rushed from her lungs he realized she had strained to break them apart.

The pieces clattered to the right letting the artificial streams into the once darkened compartment. A safe was nestled at the very bottom.

_Speed frantically twisted the dial around with hands violently shaking as the vampires taunted him from the other side. The small trap was set, patiently waiting for one of those bloodsucking fucks to dare and try to reach inside._

Alex slid the thin flashlight from her pants pocket then shined it to the sides. The narrow beam illuminated smooth walls of sharply cut stone indicating this was created and not a natural part of the building's integrity. Using slow cautions sweeps, the hunter scanned the interior and paused when the light betrayed the hiding place of the trap.

"Holy shit," she muttered. "This isn't any trap."

"What do you see?" Henry arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Speed rigged the safe with a silver acid bomb. There's enough to kill a vampire or two."

The flexible plastic pouch housed several quarts of a silver acid blend, enough to kill any undead intruders who were foolish enough to lean in for the tempting prize below. A thick needle was connected to a line that was attached to the bag, ensuring immediate injection or if the vampire figured it out and avoided lethal injection, there was a small timer with ignition point that would rupture the bag like drunken frat boy heaving his guts on a Saturday night. No, this definitely wasn't good.

"I'm going to deactivate this little contraption then find out what is so damn valuable that Speed became a stiff on a slab."

"Be careful Alexandra….."

Alex took a deep breath and followed the thin wire that crossed the opening in the floor. Opposite of the pouch of death was a small mechanism with a blade that cut the wire. Then the wire, which had tension, would slacken and release a small type of flash trigger that propelled the contents up and out. But it was simple to disarm.

The hunter bypassed the trigger and stabilized the plastic from the bottom.

"I need scissors or wire cutters."

Henry sprung up and went to the desk ripping drawers open. A pair of partially rusted scissors sat under staples and tape.

"Here," Alex clutched the pair without so much turning around.

"You might want to be out of the room in case this thing goes off."

"No," the vampire was sharp in the tongue.

"Your funeral," she sighed wishing he would just go. She could survive the acid and silver as it wasn't detrimental to humans. Her skin would bubble and burn for sure but it was of a low concentration. Alex suspected the acid was blended in to amplify the effects of the silver; to burn deeper into a vampire's flesh so they would suffer if injected or absorbed.

Henry stood calmly behind Alex, rigid like a pillar. Her breathing was light slow and shallow, nothing that he had not heard before. Alex practiced the technique when she was deep in concentration. He couldn't observe the hunter's progress but knew she was competent to complete the harrowing task. A few snips of wire was all she needed to disarm the trap but Alex wasn't finished. Her hand clutched the bottom of the pouch while the other dislodged the needle from its resting place. The plastic tubing flittered to the floor alongside the safe.

The vampire took a step back as Alex straightened up with pouch of silver nestled in her right hand.

"Clearly Speed wanted to make sure if he went down he was taking a few bloodsuckers with him."

She deposited the offensive container on the desk as though she was cradling an egg then retuned her attention to the safe. Henry was kneeling down over the floor waiting for the hunter to return. He didn't like using her to do what was perceived as dangerous work but where silver was even a remote possibility, Alex was his only option. Even now Henry felt the acute stab in his chest, remorse that would penetrate his hard exterior.

Alex continued her work ignoring the vampire as she scanned the chasm before sliding the upper half of her body down towards her prize. It was a Sentry brand safe which meant some level of difficulty in getting the lock to give. But it didn't mean it was impossible; she had cracked safes that were more complicated than this.

"Give me one minute….."

Her nimble fingers rotated clock then counter clockwise, sensing for the slightest click in the dial. Henry listened to the calm constant rhythm of her heart. Alex was calm and collective which eased his rising tension. It was welcomed, unlike the erratic stammering against her sternum of hours before.

"You my friend are busted," Alex victoriously declared as she swung the door open. A few seconds passed before she spoke again.

"What the….." she retreated up and back on her haunches. "All of this for just _this_?!"

In her fingers a silver ring was held precariously between her thumb and index finger.

"All of that for this little ring," she held it up for Henry to see. As the vampire eyed the item, Alex felt a stabbing pain gathering behind her eyes bringing her hard to the floor.

"Alex!"

With the ring concealed in the tightened curl of fingers, random flashes and images brightened her sight, invoking memories of another time and place.

_The stinging siroccos blinded her vision as she staggered through the burning grains of sand. She was alone; an outcast from the one she loved. Daring to be different; to demand nothing more than to hold the same prestige as the other. _

_ Now she was called many names: Lamia, mazakim, Lilitu, laylah, Baalat, and Lilake. _

_ Others called her Lilu or Lenith but it was all the same. _

_ She had been expelled from the only home she had ever known; forced to walk the barren grounds among the wild beasts. She would shed no tears. No pain would be expressed. No, she would devise her vengeance of justice against the ones who cast her out. _

_ The sun was setting, chilling the very air that had been searing her arms legs and feet hours before. It was painful existence but one that would serve a purpose. _

"Holy shit," Alex fell back and into Henry. She found she was panting hard as though she had completed a triathlon or the Ironman competition. Beads of sweat lightly beaded over her forehead then trickled down her cheeks. Her fingers refused to release the ring and pinched the silver band tighter between her thumb and index finger. Her back bowed inward, cracking every section of bone and cartilage leaving only her shoulders pressed against him.

_30 pieces of silver…._

_ The Roman distastefully deposited the faded leather satchel in the open palms. _

_ 30 pieces of silver for the life of one…_

_ The coins of Empire jingled in his hands… _

_ One kiss, a single act of betrayal…_

Did she just see?

_The Mark of the Forsaken branded into his skin….. _

_ Wandering the land for slaughtering flesh of his flesh….._

_ But she was like him…_

_ Cast out to the world…_

_ Her taste for blood became his taste for blood…_

Alex collapsed to the floor, fighting for every breath she could. The hard gulps of sweet air rushed through her throat and lungs, sending a euphoric bordering on orgasmic sensation across her body. Her fingers continued to clutch the damned ring, imprinting the band into burning pads.

"Alex!" Henry hurried to her side, picking her up and placing her in the computer chair. Her eyes and brows were deeply written with pain as he couldn't sense the invisible pricks of electricity that wrung her body to the point of exhaustion. Her hands and arms twitched involuntarily but that ring never loosened. The vampire couldn't touch it as he could sense it was comprised of pure silver.

"Damn….." she muttered bitterly. Her teeth ground against one another as she rose with the movements of an old woman. Her body continued screaming over the forced contractions of muscle and bone but went unheeded. Alex shut her eyes and titled her head back and on top of the chair, oblivious to the smears of scarlet where the ring was now embedded.

"That hurt. I am never going to bitch about electricity ever again."

Henry spotted the stain that was expanding along her fingers and thumb and spotted the Kleenex box in the corner.

Alex felt the soft light pressure of tissue around her fingers causing her to fling her head downward to investigate the source. Virgin white was tainted with crimson where the bleeding continued but she wasn't anxious about it. Henry carefully shifted his hands, mindful of the exposed areas of silver, and pried the ring away from the nest of blood and skin. The offensive adornment was concealed in rose and white. The hunter shook her head as though she was breaking out of a fog that surrounded her mind.

"What the hell happened? Why did I have a ring in my fingers?"

"Your empathic sense went out of control I'm afraid," Henry kept his hand curled around the injured digits. "When you touched the ring you blacked out. Do you recall saying any of it?"

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, no I don't. The only thing I remember is feeling like someone stuck a prod up my ass and flipped the switch."

"We should leave. I can come back later."

"I'm not going to argue that," she allowed her companion to help her up. Her good hand tucked the ring in her jeans pocket. If anyone was going to steal it she would feel the unfortunate bastard's hand violating her personal space. She found herself clinging to Henry as they reemerged into the showroom of the pawn shop. Her unaffected arm curled perfectly around his torso allowing for her to remain on her feet. Henry could feel her trembling against him as the consequences of the ring. The vampire didn't allow himself to smile at the need she displayed, knowing they were still in danger.

"When we get back to the room I'm gonna need a strong stiff drink."

Henry simply nodded as his hunter was clearly in a state of shock. Whatever she had seen was beyond unsettling.

"Well what do we have here?"

Alex grimaced at the new voice that raked across her ears like nails across a chalkboard. Henry's face shifted in reaction to the vampires that blocked their way out. The red haired woman took a few more feet out from the two dark haired males that accompanied her.

"Henry Sturges and his little lap dog right here in our own city!"

"Great," Alex muttered. "If it isn't Lucy and the Mertzes."

"Alexandra," the female stood with her slender pale arms crossed over her chest. The vampire caught sight of her debilitated state, tilting her head with a patronizing grin. "My you don't look so hot sweetie."

The faux empathy made the hunter narrow her eyes at the abomination. The blazing rings of green shifted to Henry.

"Ah Henry Sturges," her pouty lips curled into a wicked grin. "A traitor to our kind by training….._humans_; humans to hunt us down and kill us systematically."

"I say we tear the bitch apart."

"Gee I haven't heard that one before," the hunter rolled her eyes distastefully.

"Let's rip that yapping jaw of hers off first."

"No," the leader pivoted around with such force it left an indentation in the floor. "She has to be unharmed. But Sturges is a different story….."

"I haven't that one before," the vampire parroted the hunter's sarcastic note.

"Get the hunter but make Sturges suffer."

Alex sized her opponents up, noting they were probably younger vampires for their approach screamed impatience and instinct was moving them instead of common sense. For her that was an advantage. Vampires, when first turned, had yet to grasp control over their instinct to kill and even the faintest whiff of blood was enough to stir up the primal frenzy.

And she was counting on exactly that trait.

"Bring it on," Henry muttered. He had been picking up Alex's vernacular rather quickly.

Alex pulled away from Henry as the novice vampires charged. They quickly evaporated inches in front of both hunter and vampire before materializing behind them. The taller one grappled and pinned one arm behind Alex's back, bringing out a sharp yelp of pain for is efforts. Her back was curved inward like a bow, stretching out the tendons and muscle into an unnatural position.

"I got her! I got her!"

"You idiot-" The female shrieked but it was too late. The silver blade tucked under her right forearm was buried in the undead flesh, burning away every cell one by one. The vampire wailed and released the hunter who had retracted her weapon only to puncture the side of his throat. The tip of the blade protruded from the other side effectively killing her attacker. Blood sprayed the front of her shirt and neck as the geyser of crimson erupted from the gaping wound on either side, amplified when the blood drenched weapon slid from the cold slick confines.

Alex kicked the corpse down hearing bone, now brittle from the silver, cracking and snapping where it kissed solid tile.

"Moron!" The vampire growled.

"You really should be more selective in your hiring practices," the hunter turned her attention to the leader. The dagger along her arm was exposed to the stifling air with a dull sticky film of scarlet coating the surface. "Why did Speed die?"

"You have no idea what's coming."

"You vampires are all the same," she felt the pressure of her wider blade pressed diagonally across her back. Alex kept the vampire's stare as she slowly backed into the display case.

"No, not this time Alexandra," the whiskey and cream voice fluttered with arrogance.

"Whatever it is you're scheming it won't work. Guess you missed the memo about Adam."

"Adam was shortsighted and a fool."

"I won't argue with you there." Her hand closed around the hilt. She had one shot at this.

The vampire snickered.

"What's so funny?" Silver ice turned narrow.

"I know you have that butter knife you call a combat knife up against your back. You don't think I haven't noticed your right hand vanishing around your side? We know all about you and your little tricks."

"Then you know what happens next," the blade snapped out and up in her hand as her wrist flexed with fluid motion.

"No, not this time…."

The vampire was faster, subduing the hunter with a hard strike of her boot. The crush of the black sole against her solar plexus snapped Alex's body back and up off the floor. The air was expelled from her lungs while the air around her somersaulted and raced over her out of control form. Her right side collided with violence against the metallic siding before gravity appeared and cruelly dumped her on the tile. The hunter instinctively curled an arm over her ribs, convinced at least two were cracked after that flying lesson. Her head was aching as the right side became the focus of a brewing migraine.

"Damn," the vampire hovered over. "Now I have to explain why you're beat up. No matter though as this is the beginning-"

The annoying voice was abruptly silenced followed by a loud thump to her left.

"Alex," Henry knelt down beside her; her combat knife gripped in his hand.

"Ouch," she quietly drawled. "I'm gonna need more than a stiff drink."

"Come on," he fastened his other arm around her waist, mindful of any possible injuries. His hunter struggled rising to her feet but with patient hands and mind, Alex was vertical.

"I hate vampires," she leaned into Henry then unnecessarily added, "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course," Henry knew she didn't need to include that part. Alex didn't hate all vampires; just the ones who made humanity's existence challenging. He had picked up the comment regarding Adam and he was a fool. Blinded by ambition and arrogance, he had met an anticlimactic end aboard a train in 1863. Couldn't have happened to a better bloodsucker though Henry had felt cheated that night; it had been Adam who made him what he was and killed the one person he loved more than anything.

_I know you're still smarting over the whole Adam thing but look at it this way: You're still here and he's worm food._

Alex's rather interesting way of viewing the situation had alleviated his hurt over the situation. He was still there and Adam along with Vadoma had met their demises by Abraham and Mary Lincoln's hands.

And more importantly his current protégé was turning out to be his best hunter to date. He didn't dare think about the day…..

_No, no don't permit such dark thoughts! _

"Uh Henry…."

Alex was crumpling in pain for he was pushing his arm into her side, placing pressure on her lower ribs.

"Sorry," he let go as she flung the door handle open allowing herself to be led into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Care to share?" She threw caution to the wind deciding to question and not remain silent.

Henry eased the car around the corner thinking of what to say. Why was he pondering an answer when it was simple: They were cornered by three vampires, arrogant young ones at that and she got hurt. That shouldn't be a problem to say.

"We had a close call back there."

"Yeah we did. The female said I didn't know what was coming but then again I think that saying is getting as old as you."

"Well we're going to get in touch with Markus and see what he knows about that ring."

Henry caught a brief glimpse of the hunter as she glanced out the window, staring out across the Detroit River to Windsor.

"You mean the Precious? That ring is bad news; I can feel it and whatever Markus knows about it won't be good either."

Whenever Alex fell into Cassandra mode Henry grew concerned. Sometimes she could recall the visions that invaded her mind and other instances she would be left with a blank slate.

"Don't be so gloom and doom over there; all I need is a few painkillers, a couple of ribs wrapped and about 8 hours of sleep."

Silence was her reward as Henry focused on the road. Something larger was going on and Speed's death was only a piece of that puzzle.

**I hope everyone likes this update! Love hearing from you all!**


	6. Revelations I

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex and the other OC's…I wished I owned Sturges…

**So I am sorry about the gap in updates…No excuse I know but real life kicked me in the ASS!**

**I don't know if you guys have seen but NBC will be airing Dracula in the fall with Jonathan Rhys Meyers in the lead…I smell crossover! I think Henry needs a worthy adversary don't you all agree?**

* * *

"Alright start talking. And please don't hold back."

Alex flashed the ring which was perched between her fingers in a small slip of cloth. Her eyes were blaring and nostrils flaring as Markus pursed his lips on the screen. Henry was seated beside her, letting the hunter handle the situation. The Trinity had been silent and uneasy since the moment the ring graced their vision.

"Gee not everyone talk at once."

The hunger huffed and continued staring down the Trinity. Her eyes shifted between each one, silently studying their faces and body language. Whatever they knew they weren't exactly lining up to divulge.

"Is someone going to explain what the HELL is going on!?"

_"We heard you the first time Alexandra. What you are holding….."_

"What I am holding? Look I got my ass handed to me back there at Steed's shop because of this damned thing! I deserve to know what is going on!"

Her fist slammed the desk where the laptop rested, rattling the device a few millimeters. The Trinity watched the hunter grind her teeth and breathe hard but shallow.

"Alex," Henry curled a hand around her shoulder.

_"You're right Alexandra. You indeed deserve to know."_

Markus leaned in front of the laptop on his end, rustling some papers around for a few moments until straightening up and presenting what appeared to be a manuscript in Cuneiform. Alex peered harder at the screen, able to pick out a few words.

"What am I looking at Markus? Looks like something a five year old drew."

_"This is a dialect of Cuneiform dating back to the proto-literate period of ancient Mesopotamia. It dates back to the 35__th__ century B.C. It's a little known text uncovered by archaeologists at Jemdet Nasr in the late 19__th__ century. This particular script tells of the demon Lilu."_

"Lilu?" Alex felt her stomach dropping. She knew that name; it was one of many for Lilith. "But that's a myth right? I thought it was a bedtime story that you guys read to one another while reminiscing about the old days."

_"No we don't read it and reminisce about the old days Alexandra! Lilu is real."_

"Okay you wanna run that by me again? I think you said Lilu is real."

_"She is very much real. She is the one who is responsible for our existence."_

Alex dropped in the chair, staring blankly into the screen. The true origins of the vampire had been shrouded in mythos and legend, winding up as stories mothers recited to unruly children or classic gothic horror novels. Lilu was a demon from Mesopotamian mythology; not the matriarch of the undead!

"If this is their idea of a joke I'm not laughing," she turned to Henry who was strangely silent. "You're not buying into this crap are you?"

_"When you touched the ring you went into a trance correct?"_

"Yeah but I don't remember anything."

"Where is this going Markus?" Henry was growing impatient with them.

_"You need to understand why we did this."_

"Did what?" Henry felt his anger simmering.

_"We spun the web of lies and fallacy for centuries; to protect the humans and our world. That ring is part of the story."_

"We get that much Markus. Stop dancing around the truth and tell us!"

_"Perhaps it is best to start in the beginning. I won't divulge into the story of humans as everyone is aware of it. However, there was a woman before Eve; Lilith. She was created of the earth the same as Adam. But that was where the equality ceased in his eyes. She was to be subservient, obeying his every whim even in sex."_

"Sounds familiar," the hunter retorted.

_"Anyways, Lilith refused to bow down as she was created of the same clay as Adam; she was strong willed, thwarting Adam on every level until he committed the ultimate betrayal . On the count of her disobedience she was ruthlessly cast out into the wastelands."_

"Asshole," Alex muttered bitterly. "I think I can sympathize with Lilith."

_"You may reconsider after what I have to say. Lilith wandered the Earth, embittered and hateful. By then Adam had been given a new wife, one who was obedient and obeyed his every whim. She had been created from his rib, ensuring she would never raise her voice or question his supremacy."_

"Eve," Henry spoke up.

"I thought Lilith ditched Adam and not the other way around." Alex was feeling confused.

_"I'm afraid not Alexandra. Adam beseeched to have Lilith exiled from Eden as a result of her actions. Lilith begged to be forgiven but he turned his back upon her, shutting out the curses and cries spilling between her lips. It was then Lilith vowed to may them and their offspring suffer."_

"Cain and Abel," Alex laughed humorlessly. "Gee I wonder what happened next."

_"Alexandra you may reserve your sarcasm to yourself."_

"Considering the Hell we went through I think I'm entitled to my thoughts."

Markus was miffed but the hunter had a point. This would be permitted to slide given the circumstances.

_"Alright, we shall look the other way regarding your comments. As I was saying before, Lilith had vowed to make Adam and Eve and their descendents languish in agony."_

"I don't think I'm going to like this next chapter," Alex sighed and leaned back in her chair.

_"You're right you won't." _

This time it was Thomas who spoke up.

_"After her banishment from Eden, Lilith was condemned to wander the barren wastelands, surviving on what little sustenance she could forage. You must understand the world of her time was cruel and dark. She prayed for a means of revenge against the one who shunned her; prayed for vengeance against the one who warmed his bed."_

"Yeah I get the impression she was pretty pissed."

_"That would be understating the obvious. But her pleas were heard….."_

_ The siroccos howled across the sands, stirring up the fine grains which stung her parched skin and dry pained eyes. Her feet had grown calloused and leathery in texture; a degrading consequence of her forced exile. Her beauty had faded, replaced by the hardened aged lines which crusted around her eyes and lips._

_ Lilith silently damned Adam for his betrayal. _

_ "Lilith…."_

_ The faint disembodied voice echoed in the winds. Lilith stopped and listened intently. _

_ "Lilith…."_

_ It sounded so sweet against the hateful world. _

_ "Who is calling me?" Her heart quickened at the tone of another. _

_ "You prayed and prayed for vengeance. Your prayers have been answered."_

_ Lilith drew the curtain of midnight from her eyes, drawing the pathetic garment to closer to her breast. The creamy skin pebbled in response to the increasing chill though the gales had been called off. _

_ "Now I am here to grant you that desire."_

_ She spun around to discover the source of the melodic voice. A man loomed by a dying date palm. Her heart froze upon laying eyes on the stranger. He was handsome with rich olive skin adorned in nothing more than a simple tunic. His hair shined beautifully in the searing sun, reflective like the wings of a raven. But it was the eyes that captured her attention: Fathomless pools of deep emerald that sadly reminded her of home. But they were beautiful nonetheless. Thick lashes framed them, feminine in a sense but only defining his beauty. _

_ "Who are you?" _

_ Her unexpected savior smiled revealing the immaculate rows of pearl concealed behind the thin lips. _

_ "So beautiful," he shook his head. "Only to be betrayed by the one she trusted above all else."_

_ "H-How do you know that?" _

_ The man didn't answer as he approached. The smile faded until a deep frown replaced it. _

_ "I know everything Lilith. Created of the same as him only to be treated as less; he destroyed your soul, rejecting you without conscious while he replaced you with another."_

_ He watched her eyes grow bleary, distorting his image in her sight. Tears of bitterness stung the corners before staining the dirt caked cheeks. _

_ "I know how it feels to be rejected; shunned from the place called home. Loved ones turning their backs, doing nothing to stop me from forsaken. I too have wandered this barren land, my heart yearning for the same as you."_

_ "I-I don't understand. How can there be others like me?"_

_ "It was all lies," his thumbs swept the wet trails away. _

_ "I've walked this land for so long and yet I found no one else like me. The animals were the only companions I had."_

_ "You were being punished Lilith; punished because you challenged him, defying his subservient demands. Tell me do you still long for it? To watch him and his descendents be afflicted until the very world ended? Do you still desire to see them suffer?"_

_ "YES! YES! I wish for them all to remember! To remember because of HIS arrogance it is why they are condemned to this fate!"_

_ "Very well then Lilith. Humans shall be plagued with your curse for all time."_

_ He tenderly cupped her face in his hands, drawing her trembling lips to his. He pressed their mouths harder together until the sharp prick against her bottom lip startled her. Lilith pulled back, stunned at this man's action. _

_ "You bit my lip," she dabbed the minute wound, seeing her blood collect at the tip of her index finger. _

_ "That is but the beginning dear Lilith. Now come to me."_

_ His hypnotic gaze pulled her in, attracting Lilith like a moth would be drawn to the dangerous beauty of the flame. Her arms were crossed fiercely over her breasts but they dropped allowing the tattered covering to flutter to the sand. She stood before him, naked and vulnerable. He just smiled as those beautiful eyes lustfully gazed upon her. _

_ His hands curled around her waist gently guiding her to the ground. He tore the tunic away, showing off the impressive form that had been hidden. She was frightened at first but gradually accepted what about to transpire. A knee nudged her legs apart to which she complied. Lilith felt the wet mouth tasting her skin igniting the warmth her body had long been denied. _

_ "The world will remember your name," he whispered in a low seductive growl. The thick head of his cock pushed inside, stretching her until he was completely sheathed. "My beautiful Lilith."_

_ Lilith groaned at the full rhythmic thrusts, feeling his hips slamming harder against her. Words couldn't comprehend what she was experiencing though her guttural moans and groaning only excited him even more. She felt her lower body tightening into knots, signaling she was drawing closer. _

_ Her cries were carried upon the whipping air, open for any to hear. The golden honey coated the rigid member, enhancing the delicious friction between their bodies. Oh yes, she was his. _

_ "Lilith," his voice deepened into a growl before his teeth cut across her shoulder. Lilith shrieked, puncturing his back with her nails. Her body suddenly burned as though flames were licking every inch of skin. It was if she was dying! _

_ His tongue lapped from the spring, greedily capturing every drop that surfaced. He could feel the mortal coil being shed, allowing for her mortality to perish. She whimpered like a child with tears streaming from her face, as the last vestiges of life bled from its shell. _

_ "Mine," his breath puffed against her cheek before the thick heat crested inside. _

_ He watched the shine in her eyes dull as she went still beneath him. They stared up into the heavens, a cruel twist of irony as he viewed it. _

_ "Your legacy shall destroy them."_

_ A lone nail sliced across his wrist, breaking the barrier between her and his plan. He carefully maneuvered the bleeding limb until it smothered her partially agape lips. In his native tongue he recanted the words which would seal the fate of His creations. _

_ "You were the most revered but now you are the weakest. Hunted has now become the hunter. You will deliver Death in the guise of beauty and innocence. They will know agony and pestilence. Bounty and paradise are now famine and Hell."_

_ He rose to his feet and waited. _

" .GOD."

Alex was going to be ill.

"You mean to tell me that Lilith….."

_"I'm afraid so Alexandra. That was only the beginning. Lilith was the first and some see her as their Mother."_

"So Lilith screws demon, demon drains her dry, then demon gives her a bit of Vampireade. Lovely! Just freaking lovely! Again why didn't anyone care to tell me this!?"

_ "Not all vampires are aware of their true origins. The only ones who know are us and a few other vampires that are of the first and second generations."_

"What about the hunters? I mean there has to be something in the Archives about this unless there's a great conspiracy and cover up too."

_"That is guarded information in their perspective."_

"Why? Why would they be so tight lipped about this? What is so important that both sides of the war are not saying shit?"

_"Because of the implications of it getting out."_

"What implications Markus? You're doing it again."

_"I apologize but that is all we can divulge for now."_

"How convenient," Henry snorted.

_"It will all come in due time Henry. You must trust our judgment on this."_

"Sure why not because blindly trusting you three has resulted in stellar results before."

"I think that is enough for one night," Henry clasped a hand on her shoulder.

_"We will be in touch."_

Thomas severed the connection leaving vampire and hunter in silence.

"They do this all the time," Alex flung her hands in warranted frustration. "How could they keep this from me!? I mean after all Lilith is the matriarch of the entire vampire race! Oh but I don't need to know that! Once to be considered a myth now reality! What are they so afraid of? What is it about this whole Lilith thing that has them being more wound up than a Timex?"

"It has something to do with that ring." Henry pointed to the band on the stand.

"I wish I could remember what I had seen. It's frustrating how sometimes I can recall images but then now I can't."

"It's all part of the gift I'm afraid," Henry sighed heavily. He could see the frustration written plainly across her face. That was the trouble with being in her position: She couldn't control what she saw and when she saw it. There was no answer for the riddle. Perhaps it was best that way he supposed. Of the hunters he had seen come and go, when the visions surfaced it was with a violent blow which rendered the unfortunate soul to the merciless grip of agony.

The head would throb with powerful thunder, killing the ears and sight. For some it would be hours others it was days. For Alex the last episode had reduced her to a sobbing wreck of 72 hours. She had begged and screamed for it to end, not caring how it was done.

It was then Henry had nearly done it, come close to very act he swore never to carry out.

Before his will was realized she had fallen silent, released of her torment.

Guilt had dictated his actions after that, afraid of what he would do.

_I almost did something unspeakable…..To you…._

_ It couldn't be any worse than the last three days! _

_ You don't understand Alexandra! I nearly did IT! Seeing you in pain like that! How could I allow myself to even ponder such a course!_

She had been silent for a few days, digesting what he had confessed. Alex had felt conflicted as she wanted to unleash anger upon him like an unholy wraith but instead remained calm. She couldn't be hostile towards him.

"I think I'm going to head to the bar," Alex rose from her seat. "This is a lot I have to take in."

Though she spoke with such composure, deep down Alex was growing uneasy. The ring and now this little fable was the beginning of something far more reaching; something that she or Henry wouldn't be able to grasp on their own.

* * *

The lounge was enjoying brisk traffic when the pair arrived. Apparently a business conference was hogging up the first three floors and all of the wealthy businessmen were chatting it up with under dressed over painted women who looked as though they would be better accustomed to a circus. Still they claimed the remaining booth in the far back corner of the bar, able to observe all who came and went. The little matter of the murders and how they tied into the ring remained unsolved.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to remember?"

"You know the visions come and go of their own will."

"No, not that Henry," Alex took a long drink of the Jack and Coke. One look into those polished rings and Henry realized his error.

"It's there, just out of reach, waiting for me to come. But I can't, something keeps holding me back. It's a dark entity that keeps be back, as though it knows if I reach it then it loses."

The last syllable glided between her lips as something rather someone captured her thoughts. Henry spotted the man seated at the farthest barstool. He stared back at the pair, never flinching or wavering even as half drunken executives crossed his path. Eyes of steel and cobalt glowed under the bright light of the trendy setting; rich but soulful. His clothing was business casual: A charcoal button up shirt complimented by darker slacks. His shoes were simple but practical and hair like chestnuts on a warm autumn day.

"Is he one?" Alex finished off her drink. Henry sniffed the air letting the unseen particles brush across his heightened olfactory receptors, picking up whiskey, imported and draft beer, cologne, cigarettes, and humans.

"No," he shook his head. "But he sure seems to know us."

"Alright," she slammed down her glass and hopped out of the booth. "Why don't we find out why he's staring at us like a couple of cheap dates."

Henry was on her heels as they wove between dancing sweaty bodies and staggering forms. The man didn't move or attempt to flee as they approached him.

"Did you mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" Henry addressed the stranger with a bristled tongue. The extreme tips of his fangs poked from beneath his lip.

"Didn't you mother teach you it's rude to bare your fangs Sturges?" The arrogant smirk danced around his mouth.

"Someone needs to be taught some manners," Alex rushed the man, getting within inches of the lecherous smile. "Didn't your mama ever teach you it was rude not to introduce yourself?"

"Oh yes how my manners seemed to have slipped," he casually sipped his rum. "I'm not here to harm you or your hunter Sturges so you can dial back the protector persona."

The man gestured to the bartender for another round then gestured at Henry and Alex.

"Please let's go somewhere less noisy, perhaps the deck? I hear the view of Canada is commanding. But please do accept the drinks as they are on me."

The bourbon and Jack and Coke arrived causing both to be hesitant.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I didn't have anything spiked. As I said before I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to discuss business."

"Fine," Henry snipped in a heated tone.

* * *

"You're foolish in your actions human," Henry traced his index finger slowly around the rim of the glass, eyeing their host with sheer hostility.

"I'd have to agree with Henry," Alex sipped her drink. "So state your business. Why are you here?"

"I owe you an explanation I suppose," the man produced the Smartphone from his pocket and pulled something up on the screen. "A few weeks ago an archaeology mission working in Scotland unearthed a long forgotten Roman encampment. Ever heard of the Ninth Legion?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "It's the one that was supposedly lost and never seen or heard from again."

"Yes well there was another legion that was dispatched into land of the Britons before that. You won't find it in any history book."

Henry swiped the phone from the outstretched hand and examined the image.

"What is this?" He showed the photo to Alex whose curiosity was piqued.

"That is the foundation of a safehouse. You see when Julius Caesar invaded for the second time there was another reason for it. I mean of course the Romans were there to expand the empire but that was the official explanation."

"The Romans retreated after the first attempt," Henry continued staring at the image.

"Right but between those two events Caesar had been entrusted with a certain responsibility."

"Okay you're sounding like someone I know and it's not good," Alex waved for another round.

"I am sorry but it's important you understand that some of the most notable events of world and human history weren't just about humanities motives. The vampires left them no choice."

"What about them?"

"They pursued Caesar as he had moved this item from its resting place in Rome to Britain in the hopes it would be safe. He was to seek out the chieftain of the Brigantes tribe for they were a formidable ally, having forged their bonds in blood."

"Wait," Henry's hand shot up. "Caesar never got that far north into Britain."

"True but then again history has been written and rewritten since the first civilization in Mesopotamia. I take it you know of Lilith?"

He watched as the vampire and hunter traded worried glances.

"What it is that was in the safehouse I don't know and neither do the others. The vampires themselves are in the dark about the contents though they know whatever was housed there could turn the tide in this war."

"How can we trust you?" Henry remained leery about the entire thing.

"Because," he rolled back his sleeve showing the tattoo etched into his wrist. Alex's eyes widened with mouth falling open. Henry narrowed his eyes at the etching on the light tan skin.

"Oh shit," Alex gulped her drink down hard. If Henry's heart were still beating it would've froze. "I don't think you have to worry about whether or not he's lying Henry."

"Now that we are all at an understanding," he calmly pushed the fabric down, "now to the issue of the murders."

"What do you know?" Henry returned his phone.

"They were associates and allies of Steel. The vampires decided that by killing off his friends and those closest to him Steel would crack. They thrive in that sort of thing: Tormenting their victims before killing them."

"Not all of them," Alex was at Henry's defense.

"Of course not," the man snickered. "But Steel refused to yield and so they came for him."

Alex scrubbed a hand over her face as the hits kept right on rolling in. So much for a simple drink…..

"What are you called?" Henry finally spoke after a moment.

"Conroy, John Conroy."

* * *

"You know I should've seen it coming."

Henry dropped down in the chair.

"How could you know? Two hours ago I thought Lilith was a legend; boy was I ever WRONG." Alex shook her head in dismay. "And Caesar was running a suicide mission into Britain. Who would've guessed? Makes me wonder about the entire history of the world."

"I wouldn't believe all of world history to be taken as a result of the war between vampire and human."

"I know Adam was one of the oldest vampires as was that bitch of a sister Vadoma."

Henry let a quiet laugh slip, hearing the way she vividly described his former foe. She had a point as Vadoma was the ruthless enforcer for Adam and worthy of the title Bitch.

"Anyways, I think I'm hitting the sack," the hunter stretched and toed her boots off. "Clearly we're up to our hips in some serious shit. The Kingston Trio isn't biting and now we have one of the Boy Scouts stalking us. You know when I signed up for this this wasn't in the contract."

"You didn't have a choice in the matter really," her mentor cast an empathetic glance.

"Thanks for reminding me."

Henry winced at the sharpness in her tongue, realizing he had struck a nerve with her. But Alexandra had to understand she couldn't run from it. And if she tried he would have to stop her.

"Would you," Alex had a downward finger twirling. Henry nodded and turned around hearing the rustle of denim and cotton. He wouldn't admit it but he had accidentally captured a glimpse of a breast or of her ass on more than one occasion. It wasn't as though he was leering like a pervert but rather wrong turn of the head at that instant or crank of the neck at the worst moment.

While he wouldn't confess, Henry found her form appealing. Alex took care of herself with the rigorous training and conditioning regiments. But he wished she would lay off the coffee. A half a pot of Gevalia and she was hotter than a live wire followed up with an equally ugly crash. Who would've imagined she could be so nasty when that happened?

It mattered not as Henry accepted her for all her strengths and faults. She was human after all. They worked well as a team, accomplishing so much good with no fanfare or acknowledgement. The 5 foot five brunette with rich soulful icy rings wasn't like any of the other hunters he had worked with. Alexandra was outspoken and independent, having proven such with the Trinity much to their displeasure. The vibrant spirit couldn't be tamed as he remembered Nate commenting on the matter with loving adoration. Henry could now see why he loved her as he had. It didn't help she could read him as she would a book. Some days he desired for nothing more than to be unreadable. Her resourcefulness was impressive as is the ability to think on her feet in tight situations didn't go unnoticed. Henry couldn't but help to be drawn to her, unsure of what exactly the source of this invisible pull was. He couldn't have asked for a better partner.

He remembered when he had offered Abe the opportunity but he politely rejected the proposition. That was April 14, 1865.

Now it was 2013 and the world continued enduring its growing pains and trials. The vampires had assimilated, taking advantage of technology and social shifts to further their cause. But they weren't the only ones to utilize the marvels of the modern era.

"You okay over there?"

Alex was sitting cross legged on the opposite bed. She was clothed in the usual attire of charcoal sleep pants and oversized Vancouver Canucks shirt. Her hair was gathered in a loose ponytail showing off the defined jaw which was slightly tense.

"Of course," the vampire could see she wasn't buying it.

"Wrong answer," she shook her head. "Try again."

"You always could figure me out Alexandra," Henry smiled wearily.

"Well blame it on the gift as you so put it. What is going on? Did the Boy Scout do something?"

"No, no it's not that."

"Then what is bothering you?" Concern lay woven in her words.

"I shouldn't have attacked you. I lost control-"

"Hey," Alex jumped off the bed. "Why are you beating yourself up over that? I thought we got past that."

"I can't forgive myself for it. I tried but I simply can't."

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" She grabbed his hands letting chilled skin warm in her hold. "I would never force you to leave. I know you thought that. I saw it in your eyes that night. I forgave you and I mean it."

Her hand went to the side of his face, turning his pained eyes to her. This time he didn't shift or even flinch as she invaded the space between them. She was good to him; maybe too good to him in his opinion.

"If you don't stop this and learn to forgive yourself I may have to kick your ass."

Henry could see she was serious behind the partial curling of her lips. The same lips that would form into a full pout then shift into an angry sneer in an instant. The same ones that were now a few inches from him.

Alex lightly patted his face before retreating to the other side of the room, ending the trance he had fallen into.

"If you head out don't forget a key this time. I don't want to listen to another of Markus's boring ass lectures."

Henry waited until she was asleep before snagging a key and deciding to take a walk. He had to get his head straight about a lot.


End file.
